The Student Council
by Vicki1
Summary: Years after the HYD series, Eitoku's Student Council, led by President Itou Osamu, tries to take a stand against a new generation of Flowery Four. But first they've got to get along with each other...
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place years after the cast of HYD attended Eitoku High School. I kind of wanted to do a fun sort of story that had plenty of elements from the original HYD (Flowery Four, snotty popular girls, red-tagging, ridiculous hazing rituals, etc.) but tell it from the perspective I guess more "ordinary" students who are serving on the Student Council. Primarily, the story focuses on controlling, law-abiding,and idealistic Itou Osamu (fyi, for those of you not that familiar with Japanese, the names are written Surname First Name, so therefore, Itou is his last name and Osamu is his first name) and his attempt to bring order, as well as representation, to a school that has for years beenrun by generation after generation of the Flowery Four.

As already alluded to, this story does focus on the members of the Student Council - the so-called "regular" students, although they all are rather quirky in their own ways.A new generation of the Flowery Four will also, I suppose, play a signifcant role (a more adversial part, though), but don't expect all the melodrama that is in the actual HYD series; this is simply not that kind of story.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for taking the time to take a look at my fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Itou Osamu had been warned. He had been warned not once, but on several occasions by several different classmates. Even his best friend had warned him, telling him he was having delusions of grandeur. Others reminded him of the fate of his predecessor, going over with him in detail the long and gruesome tale. Still more argued with him that there was a very good reason why he ran unopposed and that only a lunatic would seek the post out. Yes, their message was clear; do not, under any circumstances, accept the position of Student Council President of Eitoku High School.

Of course, though, Osamu did accept it, accepted it with pride and excitement. After all, it was his civic duty to serve the student body, as well as a great honor to do so. With this in mind, Osamu carried his head high as he entered the campus on the first day of the new semester, while his peers whispered to each other as he walked past. His wavy auburn hair was neatly combed back, only a couple strands gracing his forehead. He was tall, although not very much when compared to many of his classmates, and he was rather lean. In his left hand he carried his briefcase and in his right a thick binder. The school uniform he wore was spotless and wrinkle free and his black shoes were shined to perfection. On his fair face, he wore a sort of diplomatic smile while his intelligent brown eyes anxiously scanned the school grounds.

"Ah, Michiko-chan!" Osamu exclaimed with a wave when he found who he had been looking for. He quickly trotted over to her as she turned to see him, the couple of girls she was talking to hastily scurrying away upon seeing him. "Good morning!" he greeted her, grateful to see his best friend. She was a pretty girl, with loosely curled brown hair and bright matching eyes. As tall as Osamu and slender, she wore a bit of makeup and big flashy earrings. Her complexion was a bit tanner than Osamu's, as well, which made her look very lively and energetic.

"Good morning, Osamu-chan," she grinned, "Seems you're not too popular anymore, huh?"

Osamu let out a meek laugh, "Well, I did notice no one was talking to me …"

"You're lucky you have me, but I suppose that's what best friends are for. I've got to stick with you, no matter whatidiotic thing you decide to do."

"It's not idiotic; like my father says, it's a matter of civic duty," Osamu drew himself up seriously, "After all, throughout our first year, we both have witnessed the tyrannical oppression of the student populous, as well as a complete and utter disregard for the rules. How can we sit back and allow this to continue? No, it is my duty to take on the position of Student Council President so I may bring order and structure back to Eitoku High School - by doing so, I can make Eitoku a respectable institute of learning once more, as opposed to the unsafe, repressive, and chaotic place it has become."

"Okay…" Michiko trailed off, unconvinced. Then, noticing his big binder, she questioned, "What's that?"

"Oh, this? Just a collection of all the notes I took about this place during our first year, along with my many reform plans for this school year. As I promised when I took my oath of office, I fully intend to lead Eitoku toward a glorious future filled with order and structure." Osamu grinned widely.

"Sure, sure," Michiko said, "You know, I warned you about having delusions of grandeur."

"I am _not _having delusions of grandeur. As my father says, people desire order and structure. What's more, according to my father, a strong leader can unite the people through the enforcement of good, reasonable laws and a solid, detailed plan."

"Don't look now, but here comesEitoku's strong leader now," Michiko said, pointing her finger.

Osamu spun around to see four handsome, tall young men, otherwise known as the Flowery Four, strolling toward the school's main building. At the forefront was the very rich and very attractive Kobayashi Hotaka, skin bronze and dark hair full and silky as it gently blew in the wind. His bangs fell loosely against his forehead and extended toward his dark, mysterious eyes. As the leader of the group, he wore an exceptionally cocky smirk. Behind him was quiet looking Yamamoto Akio, his hair dark blonde and eyes emerald green, flirtatious Tanaka Kenji, who's soft and shiny chocolate brown hair was long and flowing, and athletic Suzuki Ryota, with short light brown hair, a wide smile, and dimples. Not a single one of them was wearing the approved school uniform, but instead were dressed in the latest and most expensive fashions. Most of the students cleared the path for them in both awe and fright, as a few of the more popular girls swooned over them.

As soon as his eyes fell upon the F4, Osamu felt rage swell within him. He narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist tightly around his briefcase, trying his best to control his anger. "You've got to admit, they are really cute," Michiko commented from behind, giving her friend a playful nudge as she positioned herself to his left. "Still," she then said thoughtfully, placing a finger to her chin, "despite their good looks and their money, they really are so full of themselves. Ugh, I just can't stand a guy with an ego!"

"Yes, well, that's about to change," Osamu stated determinedly, as he turned his back to the F4 and the large commotion around them and started marching toward the school.

"Hey, wait, Osamu-chan!" Michiko called and ran quickly to catch up to him. "Hey, you know, I'm really worried about you, Osamu-chan. I think you're in over your head."

Osamu's anger melted with this, and he smiled brightly at her, "Oh, don't worry Michiko-chan. I'll be just fine."

"If you say so…" she eyed him suspiciously as the two entered the main school building. Relaxing a bit, she remarked, "Well, I guess you will be, as long as you don't think of challenging the F4. You aren't going to, are you?"

"Of course, I am, if necessary," Osamu replied casually.

"What?" Michiko's face dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Well, somebody has to, and as Student Council President, it's my job to do what the students cannot."

"Oh great," Michiko muttered, burying her head in her hand, "Here you go again…"

"Besides, the F4 has not been given the right to exercise authority over the student body, whereas I, as an _elected _official – "

"Now wait a minute, you weren't 'elected' – you won by default because nobody else was crazy enough to want the stupid position."

Osamu's cheeks grew pink with embarrassment, and he quickly answered, "Well, obviously everyone was pleased with the former president's recommendation that I succeed her, hence why I ran unopposed." Michiko frowned skeptically as Osamu reached his locker. "Anyway, as I said before, I'll be fine. I've got everything under control."

"Osamu-chan, I hate to bring this up, but do you remember that time with the wasp nest?"

"Uh…sort of…"

"And how you were certain you could organize them into a wasp army?"

"Yes…"

"And how you ended up in the hospital with dozens of wasp stings?"

"I guess it's coming back to me…"

"Well, this is sort of like that – incredibly stupid."

"Now, wait a minute, we were six when that happened!"

"And you think you would've gotten smarter since then. Don't you get it? You're messing with something you _think _you can control but you can't."

"You can't compare the two – they're completely different situations. After all, we're talking about _people _here, which are reasoning, thinking creatures, although, I bet if I had a little bit more time with those wasps I could – "

"Never mind," Michiko interrupted with a frustrated groan, and then said, "I've got to go to my locker, anyway, so I'll just see you in class, Osamu-chan."

"Oh, wait!" Osamu called after her, "I had to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

With hesitation, he began, "Well, as you know, it's my responsibility to appoint the rest of the members of the Student Council – "

"No."

"But Michiko-chan – "

"I don't want to serve on the Student Council!" Michiko whined, "It's going to be so boring, not to mention all the trouble it's going to cause me."

"But I need a Secretary, and you're the only one I could ask, as no else seems to be talking to me," he explained, and then added with pleading eyes, "Please?"

Sighing in defeat, she agreed, "Oh, fine. I'll do it, but with much protest, might I add."

"Great!" beamed Osamu, "Thanks so much, Michiko-chan! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah," Michiko mumbled with annoyance. "Anyway, I've got to get to my locker – "

"I'll go with you," Osamu said, closing his locker over, "I'm finished here."

"Okay," Michiko said pleasantly as he fell into step with her. "So, who else is on this Student Council?"

"Well, I've still got to appoint the treasurer, but the Vice President is Nakumura Taro."

"Nakumura Taro? I don't know him, though the last name sounds familiar."

"His family's got a big company, but I didn't know of him either until I got elected into office. Anyhow, he actually served as Vice President last year, and, according to the former President, he was the one who recommend me to her because he thought I'd be interested in taking over after she transferred. Funny how these things work out, don't you think?"

"It sounds pretty good to me." The two reached Michiko's locker.

"Yeah. I'm glad, because he's the only one coming back from last year's Student Council, so I'm sure he'll have valuable experience we can all benefit from. I am looking forward to meeting him."

"How about Treasurer?" Michiko asked as she finished up at her locker and the two began heading to their classroom, 2-B.

"I've compiled a list for that position of potential candidates, although nothing is seeming to pan out at the moment…" Osamu trailed off with a frown.

"Well, I suppose there's time to worry about that later," Michiko commented with a shrug. By now, they had reached their classroom, and Michiko pushed open the doors, Osamu following close behind.

Class had not begun yet, but there was much disturbance in the back corner by the windows. Girls were gushing giddily as the male students looked on with envy. "He's so dreamy," squeaked Tsutsumi Suzu, a beautiful red head of sixteen years.

"Where'd he come from?" her friend, pretty brunette Inada Naomi, asked.

Wantanbe Cho, the most beautiful of them all, spoke; "His name is Saitou Daisuke and he just transferred here. He's the heir to the Saitou family fortune, you know!" Concluding matter-of-factly, she glided her fingers through her long silky brown hair and stared confidentially at the new classmate with striking brown eyes.

Both Osamu and Michiko exchanged glances before peering through the crowd to get a look at the newcomer. He was incredibly handsome, rivaling perhaps the F4 even, with light ginger hair that was stylishly unkempt and thoughtful hazel eyes. His face was smooth and white and he appeared to be tall and trim. In his hand was a book which he was reading intensely so that he wasn't even paying attention to the clamor around him. "Wow, what a hunk," Michiko commented with a grin, "Maybe they'll have to make the F4 the F5 from now on."

"Well," Osamu said, crossing his arms, "at least he's wearing his uniform."

"That's it, we're going over there to talk to him – he's just too handsome to resist!" Cho declared from nearby, and both Suzu and Naomi nodded in agreement. Immediately, the made their way across the classroom, pushing by Osamu roughly, "Excuse me, Mr. President," Cho sneered as she knocked him slightly off balance, although he did not fall.

"Hey – " Osamu tried to reprimand, but the three girls had already haughtily brushed past him and had made their way through the small crowd to Daisuke's desk.

"Hello!" Cho exclaimed, giggling foolishly, "My name's Wantanabe Cho and it's such a pleasure to meet you, Saitou-san!" When he did not respond, Cho started to grow irritated, but she continued to be as pleasant and sweet as possible, "What is it that you're reading, Saitou-san?" She asked, leaning in closely and pressing up against his right shoulder.

"Hmm?" Daisuke looked up from his reading and blinked, surprised to see Cho standing there.

"I was just asking what you were reading, Saitou-san," Cho explained, blushing coyly, "My name's Wantana-"

"_Advanced Applications of the Local Classfield Theory._"

"What?"

"You asked what I was reading. I'm reading _Advanced Applications of the Local Classfield Theory._"

"What the heck is that?" Cho questioned, unable to hide her disgust. The other students murmured in confusion.

"Local Classfield Theory," Daisuke repeated, and explained stoically, "It's the study in number theory of the abelian extensions of local fields. Actuality, on its own, it's a successful theory and has led to definite conclusions. However, it's also significant in terms of the proofs of class field theory itself, as it was developed to help clarify them. In any event, the basic theory deals with a local field K, the description of the Galois group G of the maximal abelian extension of K. This is closely related to K to the x power, the multiplicative group of K. These groups cannot be equal, since as a topological group G is pro-finite and so compact. Conversely, K to the x power is not compact.

"Therefore, taking the case where K is a finite extension of the p-adic numbers Qp, one can say more precisely that K to the x power has the structure of a cartesian product of a compact group with an infinite cyclic group. The main topological operation is to replace the infinite cyclic group by a group Z, or, in other words, its pro-finite completion with respect to subgroups of finite index. This can be done by indicating a topology on K to the x power, for which one can easily complete. This, roughly speaking then, is the correct group to identify with G. Also, it's good to note that the actual isomorphism used is important in practice, but is described in the theory of the norm residue symbol."

The classroom became completely and utterly silent. For a while, everyone was quiet, not having a clue as to what the say. Finally, outraged, Cho shouted, "What is wrong with you? Are you some kind of freak or something?"

Daisuke blinked, his large book still open in front of him, and calmly answered, "No."

"Whatever!" Cho exclaimed, "Just wait until the F4 hear about _you._ Let's go, girls!" She then stomped off, Naomi and Suzu following close behind, equally disgusted.

"What a loser," Suzu scoffed.

"I know…" Naomi agreed.

The rest of the class followed suit, becoming disillusioned by whom they had idolized only minutes before. Still looking unmoved, Daisuke shrugged and went back to his book.

"I guess he is a bit odd," Michiko admitted, placing her briefcase on one of the desks, "But that doesn't mean they have to be so mean, you know Osamu-chan? Osamu-chan?"

Wide-eyed and beaming, Osamu was staring straight at the handsome new transfer student; very unlike his classmates, he had went from being unimpressed from being in awe. "Why, he's perfect!" he abruptly declared happily. Before Michiko could even react, Osamu had marched over to the Daisuke's desk, extended his hand, and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Itou Osamu, and I'm president of the Student Council. It's very nice to meet you."

Daisuke looked up startled to see the grinning face looking down at him. However, immediately, he shook Osamu's hand and introduced himself, "Hello. My name's Saitou Daisuke, and I've been looking forward to meeting you, too."

"Really? Well, I just wanted to welcome you to Eitoku High School. As I mentioned, I'm Student Council President, so if you have any problems whatsoever, please don't hesitate to talk to me about it."

"Thank you, Itou-san."

"You know, actually, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Uh, okay. Sure."

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be a bit of a math whiz."

"I suppose so. I picked up most of it from my parents, though. I grew up loving mathematics. I guess I took comfort in how orderly it was, and how you would always get an absolute answer. There was no confusion, because there was always a law you could apply and follow. Kind of like bringing order to the chaos, don't you think?" Daisuke let out a laugh.

Osamu's smile grew wider; Daisuke was too good to be true. "Exactly! Order to the chaos! You understand entirely!"

"Do I?" Daisuke now asked a bit perplexed.

"Yes - Mathematics is just what this school needs!" Osamu stated passionately.

Daisuke frowned uneasily. "Well, unfortunately, it appears that this school doesn't really appreciate mathematics like I do."

"Nonsense! I'm sure this school could be very, very grateful to the subject of mathematics, particularly when its principles are practically applied by a knowledgeable person to nobly assisting them."

"Do you think so?"

"Why, certainly. After all, I am the elected representative of the student body, so I would know, right?"

"That would make sense, yes," Daisuke answered, then asked, "Uh, Itou-san, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. Saitou-san, would you like to serve as the Student Council Treasurer? I know you'd be a big help to my plans to reform this school. I think you'd do a great job."

"Huh?"

"Why not give it a try, hmm?"

"Well, I – I'm a little confused."

"It won't be so bad, trust me. As long as we stick together firmly and – "

"No, it's not that," Daisuke informed him, "It's just that, well, Nakamura Taro already appointed me to the position earlier this morning."

"What?"

"Don't you know?"

"Uh…" Osamu trailed off weakly, growing bright red. Quickly he lied, "Oh, yes, of course _I _knew. I'm the president, after all, so _I _knew. I just didn't, uh, realize that uh, _Vice_ President Nakamura talked to you about it already. But I had naturally told him to mention it to you. See, I had already made the appointment, because _I'm _the president and it's_ my_ job to do that sort of thing, and uh, I had simply asked _Vice _President Nakamura to let you know about _my _decision, as that's _his _job, but I just wanted to make sure he did so, because he might not have, you know…?"

"Um, okay…"

"Well, I better be taking my seat then, since class will be starting and all," Osamu said.

"Sure. I'll see you at the Student Council meeting later."

"Meeting?" Osamu, who had been retreating back to his desk in front of Michiko's, turned around. He had not a clue what Daisuke was talking about.

"Yeah, the one at lunch," Daisuke informed him, "Nakamura told me about it."

"Oh, yes, _that _meeting. The Student Council meeting which _I _scheduled for today at lunch that I _ordered Vice _President Nakamura to tell you about. Of course, I'll see you then, Saitou-san" Osamu forced a smile and Daisuke also grinned with uncertainty. Speedily, Osamu turned around again, while Daisuke returned to his book. Once with his back to Daisuke, Osamu's smile faded to be replaced by an angry grimace as he took his seat and thought bitterly, _Just who does this Nakamura Taro think he is?_

* * *

"I just don't see what the big deal is, Osamu-chan," Michiko said as the two walked down the halls of Eitoku High School at noontime. "You wanted Saitou to be Treasurer, right? So then who cares who appointed him, if it ends up the way you wanted it to be?" 

"Because," Osamu answered through clenched teeth, "You're missing the point. Nakamura went completely over my head without asking my permission. Say if I wanted someone else to serve as Treasurer?"

"But you didn't."

"Yes, but say if I did? Then what would have happened? No, Nakamura's behavior is completely unacceptable."

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding, and Saitou only thought Nakamura appointed him, when in reality he had just mentioned that the position was available. Or Nakamura could just be trying to impress you," Michiko suggested with a shrug, "After all, he must have seen what a math genius Saitou is, so perhaps Nakamura thought you'd be real happy if he brought him on board."

"But it's _my _job to appoint – _I'm _the president! And what about the lunch meeting he scheduled without consulting me first?"

"Maybe he thought that since he has more experience, he'd just help you out by starting things ups again and to ease you into your new position."

"I think you're being a little bit too easy on him. You're supposed to be _my _best friend, not his."

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Just admit it, Osama-chan."

"Admit what?"

"You've always been controlling."

"What? Have not!"

"Yes you have. You've been ever since we were little."

"That's so absurd – "

"Remember the wasps?"

Osamu laughed nervously and hastily changed the subject, "So where is the Student Council office again? It's supposed to be nearby I thought…ah, there it is!" Hastening his pace he approached the door to the office and went to open it. Yet, to his dismay, it was locked. "Locked?"

"Osama-chan, didn't you hear?" Michiko asked, catching up to him.

"Hear?"

"The F4 took over the Student Council office."

"What?"

"Yeah, at the end of last semester, I think. In any case, the Student Council meets in the storage room now."

"The storage room? _The storage room?_" Osamu exclaimed with exasperation. "But this is _our _office – it even has 'Student Council Office' written on it!" However, when he went to point it out, he saw that the words were crudely scratched out. "What? This is an outrage!"

"I'm sorry, Osamu-chan. But there's no use standing around and complaining about it, right? Besides, we'll be late to the first meeting," Michiko said as happily as possible, proceeding down the hall. "Come on!"

"Oh, fine!" Osamu relinquished and followed after her.

Shortly later, the two entered Eitoku High School's storage room. The room was small, poorly lit, and stuffy. All around were boxes cluttered clumsily on top of one another, and there was only one small window that barely let in any sunlight. In the middle, some of the boxes had been pushed aside and a few desks had been arranged. There sat Daisuke, reading a new book, and beside him stood a dignified looking young man. He was about Osamu's height, but a little bit skinnier, and was very pale to the point of almost being white. His jet black hair, which contrasted deeply with his fair complexion, was neatly parted to the left and exceptionally shiny. Over his shrewd dark brown eyes he wore round glasses with thick black frames.

"You must be Itou Osamu, correct?" the unfamiliar male student spoke.

"Yes, I – " Osamu began, but soon began coughing on the dust that lingered thickly in the storage room's air.

"My name's Nakamura Taro. I'm the Vice President. We were just about to begin."

"Oh?" Osamu managed to choke out. "Actually, I was hoping I could speak to you in private, Nakamura-san –"

"Don't worry, this meeting will be very brief," Taro went on, paying very little attention to Osamu as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his glasses. "I just wanted to – " Placing his glasses back on his face he stopped mid-sentence and then stated, "You brought her!" His eyes fell onto Michiko.

"Yes, Michiko-chan is going to be – "

Beaming, Taro pushed past a bewildered Osamu and clasped Michiko's hands. "I've been waiting a long time to actually meet you Takahashi-san! It is my honor!"

"Huh?" Michiko let out a confused giggle and said, "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you."

"I appointed her to be our Secretary," Osamu stated.

"Did you, Itou-san? Oh, I knew you would!" he exclaimed, but continued to gawk at Michiko as he did so.

"Uh, Nakumura-san, could you please let go of my hand now?" Michiko awkwardly asked.

Instantly, Taro's snow white cheeks became beat read, and he quickly let go and stepped back a bit. Drawing himself up, he cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, sorry about that. Let's begin, shall we?" He then walked back to where the desks were arranged and took a seat in the middle one.

"Nakumura-san, shouldn't I be running the meetings, since I'm the President?"

Taro blinked. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you insist upon it!" He answered with a huff, getting up and taking a seat at the desk beside the one he was just sitting at.

"Thank you," Osamu said, sitting down at the center desk, greeting Daisuke as he did so, "Good afternoon, Saitou-san!"

"Oh, good morning Itou-san," Daisuke replied, glancing up from his book. Noticing Michiko there, he smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I don't think we met. My name's Saitou Daisuke and it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise! I'm Takahashi Michiko!"

"Takahashi-san, don't you think you should take your seat now?" Taro immediately questioned with a suspicious gaze.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Michiko complied, sliding into one of the chairs and taking out a binder filled with blank loose-leaf paper.

"As of now, I officially call to order the first Student Council meeting of this school year," Osamu started as Michiko began taking the minutes, "I'm very excited and think that if we all work together, we can get a lot done. Tomorrow, I expect to meet with Principal Nakazawa and Vice Principle Hoshi, and, if you'd like, you may come along Nakumura-san."

"Very well," Taro agreed with disinterest.

"Good," Osamu smiled, and then slammed his large binder open on his desk, "Now then, I have many plans for this year, and I think we should spend this meeting going over some of them, all right? To begin, I have decided that our first order of business will be to tackle the issue of dress here at Eitoku, since this will be the starting point of our larger agenda, which is to reinforce discipline and order back into this high school. As some of you might know, Eitoku has a clear, strict school uniform policy. If you would all turn to your policy series – you all do have a policy series, yes?"

"Yes," they all responded.

"Okay, well if you could all turn to your policy series Article 2, section 3, you'll see that the school uniform policy has been outlined in detail. Since we are the Student Council, it is our job to make sure that this policy is fully enforced, as it is in the best interest of the students at large."

"President Itou," Taro spoke up now, "If I may say so, I believe that on the whole, this policy is properly being upheld. Furthermore, while it seems that you went to a lot of trouble devising for us an agenda, I doubt that it'll be necessary."

"Huh?" Osamu looked over at Taro with confusion, as Michiko and Daisuke exchanged worried glances.

"It's quite simple, Itou-san," Taro said, "And I'm sure you'll understand once I get a chance to explain to you. However, at the present time, I'd like to quickly conclude this meeting so the two of us will have adequate time to chat."

"But I haven't finished going over everything I wanted to discuss, Nakumura-san," Osamu stated, trying to hold his temper, "And we still haven't finished with the school uniform policy."

"As I said, I see no problem with the school uniform policy or the way it is being enforced currently."

"Then I suppose we'll take a vote on it, all right?" Osamu said. "I vote we pursue this issue."

"I vote against any such thing," Taro sneered, crossing his arms.

"I'll have to abstain, as I have not been here long enough to properly analyze the situation in regards to the school uniform policy," Daisuke replied matter-of-factly.

Michiko frowned and reluctantly said, "Uh, I guess Osamu-chan has a point about the school uniform policy…so I vote in favor of further discussing it."

"That's two to one with one abstention," Osamu grinned with satisfaction, "Which means the Student Council has decided to fully support and enforce the school uniform policy as outlined in article 2, section 3 of the Eitoku High School Policy Series."

"Brilliant…" Taro muttered, highly annoyed.

"So, to begin with that," Osamu went on, purposely ignoring Taro, "Uh, Michiko-chan?"

"Yes?" Michiko looked up from her note taking.

"You'll have to remove those earrings."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but Article 2, Section 3, sub-section b states that 'Students are not permitted to wear any sort of jewelry or accessories, including but not limited to bracelets, necklaces, earrings, rings, hats, and/or watches, that are deemed by the Student Council and/or the Administration to be either offensive, overly ostentatious, and/or a distraction to fellow classmates.'"

"But, Osamu-chan!"

"As secretary of the Student Council, Michiko-chan, it is your responsibility to set a good example."

"Fine…" she mumbled, sulky, and begrudgingly took off her large earrings, sticking them in her pocket.

"Thank you, Michiko-chan," Osamu said, and continued, "Now, then, unfortunately fashion accessories are the least of our problems in regards to the school uniform policy. It has come to my attention – "

"Waah!" came a loud cry and the sounds of boxes crashing down.

"Is someone else in here?" Osamu anxiously stood up with concern as he saw where a cloud of dust rose from where the boxes had fell. Michiko followed suit, rising to her feet.

"Don't worry," Taro said nonchalantly, "It's just my little sister poking around back there."

"Little sister?" Michiko and Osamu looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Emi-chan!" Taro called to her. "Come out here and don't be so rude!"

"Sorry, Oni-san," replied a petite, fifteen year old girl who appeared from behind the boxes. Nakumura Emi shared similar features to her older brother; she had the same snow white complexion and her straight hair was just as black, but long, as it extended all the way to her waist. Smaller in frame than Taro, she also had bangs which neatly fell across her forehead, and her brown eyes were gentler, as were her delicate facial features.

"Emi-chan, this is Itou Osamu and Saitou Daisuke, our president and treasurer respectively," Taro introduced the two boys, as he got up to stand by her side, while she tried her best to straighten up, as her uniform was covered with dust.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said meekly with a small bow.

"And this is our wonderful secretary, Takahashi Michiko," Taro went on.

"Ah, so this is the one you're always talking about, Oni-san!" Emi now grinned with excitement and Taro's face immediately grew bright red. Michiko also blushed a bit and laughed nervously. "Wow, she is pretty, just like you said!"

"Will you be quiet!" Taro snapped with a harsh whisper and Emi lowered her head.

"Sorry, Oni-san," Emi apologized and added, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-san, and please forget everything I just said – my brother actually doesn't think you're pretty at all."

"That's not true!" Taro exclaimed, and questioned his sister as quietly as he could, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry, Oni-san, but I thought you were upset that I told Takahasi you thought she was pretty, so I thought it best if I retract my previous statement by telling her you thought the opposite. I'm only trying to make things better."

"You are making them worse!"

"Shall I try again, then?"

"No!" Taro, soon remembering that his three fellow classmates were watching with awkwardness, cleared his throat and said, "Uh, this is my sister, Emi. She is the Student Council's archivist."

"That's why I was looking around through the boxes. I'm sorry for making such a mess, but there are so many things to find in here! I am so happy we moved the Student Council office to the storage room, aren't you? I find it quite convenient."

"It's a bit dark," Daisuke commented nonchalantly with a shrug, "But functional, I suppose."

"But," Osamu spoke up, "The Student Council constitution doesn't outline an archivist position. It stipulates that the Student Council will be comprised of four members of the student body, which are the President, Vice President, Secretary, and Treasurer."

"Just think of it as an unofficial position…" Taro trailed off.

"I'll make that decision, Nakamura-san, as _I'm_ the president," Osamu stated, glaring with annoyance.

"Listen, it's not really a big deal," Taro challenged, "She's harmless. All she does is hang around, anyway, so she won't interrupt too much. She's just obsessed with the history of this school - she knows everything about it."

"It doesn't matter, though," Osamu insisted, stubbornly, "because the Student Council Constitution clearly states that there will only be four members of this governing body. As the elected representatives of the student body, it is our responsibility to uphold the constitution. After all, how can we continue on with our agenda of discipline and order if we just break whatever rules and regulations we want?"

"You're just being difficult!" Taro shouted angrily.

"I don't care if that's what you think– I'm the president, and therefore it's my duty to do what I think is best." Crossing his arms, Osamu turned his back to his Vice President and stood tally.

"If I may interject," Daisuke chimed in, "I couldn't help but notice that this council could benefit from an additional member, for voting purposes, I mean. After all, it is basic mathematics."

"Osamu-chan, perhaps you can appoint Nakamura Emi to the position?" Michiko suggested, "Wouldn't it be useful to have someone so knowledgeable about Eitoku around?"

Osamu frowned and reluctantly relinquished, "Well…I _guess _I can appoint her temporarily, just as a trial, that is, to see how it works out. However, since in order to create an official position, the constitution must be changed through an amendment process requiring the approval of the student body, she cannot have the power to vote. Therefore, Emi-san, I, as President of the Student Council, appoint you to serve as a non-voting member of the Student Council in the position of Student Council archivist until further notice is given."

"Thank you, President Itou! I will do my best." Emi smiled. She happily continued, "Do you know, that this is the twenty-seventh presidential appointment of an unofficial position made since the Eitoku High School Student Council was formed in the year 1962?"

"What?" Osamu asked.

"I said the Student Council was formed in the year 1962, which many people find surprising, since the school was founded back in 1948. That means that the student body went fourteen years without being represented, you know. Although, the students have always been known to have influence over the school administration, as most of the students, particularly during the first decade, came from the most powerful and wealthy families in all of Japan. Eitoku High School was also much smaller during the pre-Student Council era, too, with an average of one hundred and eighty three students enrolled. But the school's enrollment size expanded quite a bit beginning in 1973, the same year that the school became a co-ed institution, which, actually, the Student Council was quite influential in bringing about. Isn't that interesting?"

"Oh, uh, sure…thank you for that Emi-san," Osamu answered, unsure of what else to say.

Emi, however, wasn't finished; "Oh, but, I don't want to mislead you, President Itou, because that's not the only reason for the rise in enrollment over the last three decades. You see, during the 1980s, Eitoku began to slowly shift its focus toward accepting not only the richest students, but also the most intelligent, according to school board records, that is. If you get a chance to read the Ichikawa report of 1985, it explains how this resulted in quite a lot of tension for the select few lower class students who were accepted into Eitoku and actually able to afford its relatively high tuition rates. These tuition prices sharply increased into the 1990s, although, after 1999, the tuition increase rate has mostly steadied. You know, though, there was a decline in enrollment rates from around 1991 to 1995, due primarily to harassment -"

"Emi-chan!" Taro quieted her, "That's quite enough."

"Sorry, Oni-san, I tend to lose myself…" She giggled timidly.

"In any case, I think it's time we end this little meeting, as we only have a little time before class and President Itou and myself need to talk," Taro explained.

"But, I – " Osamu started helplessly, looking longingly at his large binder.

"This meeting is adjourned, then?" Taro spoke over Osamu. Daisuke shrugged, having returned to his book, and Michiko glanced desperately over to Osamu, hoping that he would agree to conclude the whole awkward, boring meeting. Sighing in defeat, Osamu just gave a nod. "Good," Taro said quite satisfied, "We'll meet again the day after tomorrow at three thirty." With that, Daisuke collected his things and wished everyone farewell as Emi retreated back behind the stacks of boxes, hidden from view.

"I'm sorry, Osamu-chan," Michiko apologized in a soft voice, "I know this meeting didn't go exactly as you would have liked."

"Don't worry, Michiko-chan," Osamu said with resolve, "Once I set Nakamura straight, things will begin to run smoothly. He's definitely going to hear it from me, that's for sure!"

"If you say so…" Michiko frowned doubtfully but gathered her stuff and stood. "Well, I'm going to see who I can catch up with before lunch ends. Good luck with Nakamura!" She waved good-bye and left.

"Are you ready, Itou-san?" Taro asked, closing his briefcase and walking toward the door.

"Yes," Osamu quickly replied, grabbing his own briefcase and holding his binder with his right arm.

"Emi-chan, we're leaving, now," Taro called out once Osamu made it to his side by the entranceway, "Don't stay too long, because class will be starting soon. And don't make more of a mess!"

"Yes, Oni-san," Emi called back, "Bye bye!"

* * *

Taro and Osamu strolled across the large school grounds of Eitoku High School, passing by various groups of students who sat eating their lunches and gossiping about their first days. As they walked, Taro did most of the speaking; "Itou-san, it's important that you begin to understand your place here at Eitoku High School. Now I know you have all these quaint notions of idealistically reshaping this school's social structure, but you don't comprehend what's going on here. If you want to survive Eitoku, you better follow my example. After all, there's a reason why I'm the only remaining member of the Student Council from last year, Itou-san." 

"Thank you, Nakamura-san, but – "

"Listen, I'm just going to get to the point, Itou-san." Taro stopped sharply and pulled off his glasses to wipe the lenses with a handkerchief. "I know that all these little policies you're promoting are just stepping stones to your main objective – challenging the Flowery Four - and I'm just going to tell you not to do so."

"I don't understand. I was elected to be the president of the student body and it's my responsibility to represent all of them and their interests to the best of my abilities."

Taro let out a chuckle, placed his glasses back on his face, and shook his head. "Itou-san, you really are naïve. Let me just give you some insight into how things really work around here. When I first came to Eitoku, I was quick to learn who had the power and who didn't, and I made certain that I would not become one of the powerless. At the time, the Student Council was in shambles, as you yourself must remember. It was not but two weeks into the school year that the Flowery Four chased out the newly elected Vice President for trying to interfere with them. It was then that I saw my opportunity – if I could take on that position and present myself as a useful ally to the F4, I would be able to ensure security for the rest of my time here. As you can see, it's been working out rather well thus far."

"So, you're just an agent for the F4?" Osamu asked with disbelief.

"Itou-san, you will find that the Flowery Four is quite willing to be amicable with us – the Student Council, that is – as long as we remain compliant. That's all there is to it," Taro explained. He went on; "And I've been able to accomplish plenty for our peers because of this alliance. It helps, of course, that typically the President of the Student Council is the target for the F4's attacks, while the Vice President remains more of a background figure. However, I'm willing to discuss your case with the F4 and see if they'll cut you some slack, as long as you decide to let go of this silly crusade you have against them. After all, you don't want to end up like our last President, do you?"

"No, I don't, but – "

"Good. I'm glad we had this little discussion. Now that you understand your place, things will begin to run more smoothly."

"My place?" Osamu blinked, even more disillusioned.

"A title is just a title, after all. I have been in charge of the Student Council since I became Vice President - I know what's best."

"But then why didn't you just run for President, Nakamura-san?" Osamu questioned, "Why ask me?"

"Because, Itou-san, there are certain risks I'm not willing to take. I'm comfortable in the safer, less conspicuous, useful role of Vice President. As for my recommendation of you – well, let's just say that's more of a personal matter involving Takahashi." Taro turned away at this, his fair skin turning slightly pink.

"Michiko?" Osamu asked, even more confused. "What does she have to do with this?"

"That is none of your concern," Taro snapped before clearing his throat and spinning back around. "Well then, I will see you tomorrow for our meeting with the Principal and Vice Principal. Oh, and there's no need for you to prepare anything – I've taken care of all that."

"Actually, uh, Nakamura-san, I wanted to talk to you about that. I understand that you have your own idea of how things work around here, but I _am _the _President_ and _you _are just the _Vice _President, and according to our by-laws - "

"I'm sorry, Itou-san, but I have to go and check on my sister before class starts," Taro interrupted.

"But, Nakamura-san – "

"You have a nice day, and I'll try to put in a good word for you with the F4. Good bye for now." Giving Osamu a patronizing smirk, Taro marched off toward the school, leaving his perplexed and miserable president behind.

* * *

"Can you believe Nakamura, Michiko-chan?" Osamu ranted to Michiko, who stood at her locker as the school day came to an end. "What nerve!" 

"I guess so…"

"You guess so? _You guess so? _He's working with the enemy!" Osamu nearly shouted.

"Well, I can't say it isn't smart of him to get on their good side. It wouldn't hurt you to do the same, Osamu-chan," Michiko remarked.

"That's ridiculous. As my father suggests, I must be honorable when fulfilling my duties as the chief representative of this student populous. I can't be favoring one student over the next, you know," he explained.

"Then why did you tell him to speak to the Flowery Four for you?"

"I didn't tell him to – he just decided to on his own," Osamu told her bitterly, "He doesn't think he has to listen to me."

"But that's your own fault, because you kept letting him interrupt you," she reminded him as she finished at her locker. The two began walking down the hall.

"It's not like I didn't try, but he just keeps talking and talking – do you know what that's like, Michiko-chan?"

"No idea…"she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"He just went on and on and, well, I guess he can be quite intimidating…" Osamu trailed off with a disappointed sigh. Then, while the two turned the corner, he raised up his briefcase while clutching its handle and exclaimed, 'I can't stand that Nakamura! What a jerk!"

"Hey, Osamu-chan, look down there," Michiko changed the subject, "There's a lot of commotion, isn't there?"she pointed to where there looked to be a huge crowd gathered around a student's locker.

"Yes, there is," Osamu agreed. The two friends could hear mixed sounds of people laughing and joking loudly or cathartically whispering to one another.

"Oh no! You don't think they've red-tagged someone already, do you?" Osamu frowned but did not reply. Instead, he gritted his teeth and began marching down the hall. "Hey, wait Osamu-chan!" Michiko followed after him. As the two grew closer, they could make out what was happening more clearly. As soon as Michiko recognized the new hazing victim of the Flowery Four, she gasped and said, "No, not poor Saitou…"

Cho's angry words from earlier that day rang in Osamu's ears: "Just wait until the F4 hear about _you._" He watched as Daisuke, clueless, stared inquisitively at the red tag hanging inside his locker. Cho and her comrades stood nearby, looking on with sheer satisfaction. The other students who had gathered around anxiously waited to strike the unsuspecting victim, for it was clear by Daisuke's face that he had no idea what the small sliver of red paper actually symbolized:

The Flowery Four had declared war against him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Information from Wikpedia 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. I am grateful for it!

Also, Perilotte, I'm very sorry, but my writing style tends to be kind of slow. I hope that does not deter you from reading more! I appreciate your critque and input very much, though; it was very kind!

On to Chapter 2...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daisuke grabbed the red tag from his locker and looked at it quizzically, suddenly appearing very uneasy as he quickly noticed all his peers gathering around him. After a moment hesitation, he tossed the red tag aside and, trying his best to ignore the commotion about him, went to get a few books from his locker.

That was when the first egg was thrown. It smashed against the lockers just to the right of Daisuke's head. However, Daisuke did not have much time to study it before another one was thrown, this time hitting him in the back of the head, the eggs gooey yolk and pieces of it shell sticking to his hair and dropping to the floor. Daisuke frowned, but inhaling deeply, bravely took the books he needed from his locker and closed it before spinning around to face his adversaries. Inquisitively, he asked, "What is going on?"

Students sniggered. One quiet girl sympathetically whispered, "You've been tagged by the F4."

"The F4…?" Daisuke repeated, confused. "I don't understand." More laughter rung through the hall as another egg was hurled toward him, this one splattering on his blazer. Growing increasingly worried, Daisuke scanned the crowd, noticing the venomous faces on his fellow students' faces. Swallowing hard, he decided to push his way through the crowd, muttering a weak, "Excuse me…" He managed to weave his way out, each one of the students he passed by snickering or smirking at him.

Finally escaping the crowd, Daisuke let out a small sigh of relief, which just made his colleagues laugh louder. Choosing not to acknowledge it, he hastened his pace and proceeded down the hall. As he passed Cho, Naomi, and Suzu, the three girls giggled. Cho sneered, "Good luck, Saitou-san!"

"Yes, good luck!" Naomi chimed in, and all three laughed harder. Daisuke glanced at them quickly, but otherwise ignored them.

Meanwhile, the crowd gathered closer together. One said, "Ha, he thinks he's in the clear!"

"He won't think so for long," another laughed.

"That's for sure – let's go get him!" The others laughed and cheered in agreement and soon some of the stronger boys were running down the hall after him.

"Osamu-chan, what should we do?" Michiko asked desperately, wringing her hands nervously. "He has no idea what's going on. Maybe we could warn him, but it's too late now. We'll never get to him in time. Osamu-chan?" Osamu had begun marching down the hallway, hastily pushing his way through the students who had hung behind to chatter with anticipation in the corridor."Osamu-chan, wait!" Michiko immediately ran after him. Upon nearing him, she reached out and grabbed his sleeve, tugging him to a stop. "Osamu-chan, what are you going?"

"It's my job as the President of the Student Council to intervene when other members of this student body decide to ignore the rules set forth by our predecessors and instead cause an eruption of chaos in what is supposed to be a respectable, academic institution," Osamu explained.

"Osamu-chan, please, don't! _Please!_" Michiko pleaded, clutching onto his hand now.

"I'm afraid I have no choice, Michiko-chan, especially because the F4 has decided to target one of us – a clear symbol of their defiance to democratic order and authority."

"You can't, Osamu-chan! It's crazy! Please, just listen to me. Nakamura has already said he'd talk to the F4 for you – why ruin it by trying to go against them? They'll just go after you, but it'll probably be even worse. Besides, you'll never win – you know you'll never win! So just forget about it, all right? Let's just go home." Michiko looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Yet Osamu wrenched his hand from hers and said, "Now I don't expect you to go along with me, Michiko-chan, but somebody's go to stand up for the little guy, don't they?" Then, drawing himself up, he added, "Besides, it's not like I'm just anyone – I'm the President of the Student Council, so they have to listen to me." Concluding, he turned back around and continued to march down the hall.

"But, Osamu-chan!" Michiko cried after him to no avail, as she was left standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

The Flowery Four watched from a distance as the other students of Eitoku did their work for them; Saitou Daisuke was covered from head to toe in rotten food and was trying his best to run away from a group of male students that were throwing rocks at him in the school yard. As he reached the gates of the school, one large one smacked him in the back, causing him to topple over and his face to collide against the pavement. 

"Why did we red-tag him, again?" Yamamoto Akio questioned from where he sat underneath a tree.

Kobayashi Hotaka shrugged, standing only a couple feet away. "Wantanabe said something about him challenging us in class this morning."

"What does it matter, anyway?" Tanaka Kenji chimed in, not even paying attention to the brutal events unfolding, but instead brushing through his shiny hair and admiring himself in his compact mirror. "After all, we had to pick someone, didn't we? And new students are easy targets. Hey, Suzuki-san, does the color of this shirt clashes with my natural violet eyes?"

Suzuki Ryota, who sat next to Kenji on a picnic blanket, frowned and scratched his head. "Uh, I don't know…"

"That figures. Why do I even bother?" Kenji said with a sigh, as he continued to brush through his hair. "Anyway, I don't see why you care so much, Yamamoto-san. I mean, really – it's not like he's anyone important."

"I just thought that maybe we shouldn't be so carefree about who we tag," Akio said quietly.

"You always say that," Hotaka stated, "But I'm the one who makes the final calls. Besides, like I said, Wantanabe told me he was causing problems."

"I'm sure it didn't hurt that Wantanabe was the one who said it," Kenji laughed as he put his hairbrush down and sprayed his wrists with cologne. He then jutted his wrist in front of Ryota's nose and asked, "Well? What do you think? Too strong? Not strong enough?"

Ryota reluctantly sniffed it. "I guess it's okay…" he trailed off awkwardly, adding, "I don't really know much about this sort of thing, though."

"Oh, really? I'm so surprised!" Kenji sarcastically remarked, withdrawing his wrist, returning to his hair, and humming to himself.

"They really look like they're hurting him," Akio stated suddenly.

"Give it a rest, Yamamoto-san!" Hotaka snapped, having grown anger.

"I was just making an observation."

"Well, just shut up!"

"Hey, hey, guys," Ryota stood up now. "Let's not fight, all right? We're all friends." He gave them both a friendly grin, but neither said anything. "Now, that's better." Sighing, he noticed his soccer ball sitting on the grass nearby and began to kick it around.

Kenji continued humming to himself and fiddling with his hair until he finally grinned widely. With satisfaction, he closed his compact mirror and tossing his hair, exclaimed, "Aren't I perfection?" No one replied, with Akio staring straight ahead and Ryota too busy with his soccer ball. The closest thing to a response was Hotaka's rolling of his eyes.

"Hey guys," Ryota called to the rest of the F4. "It looks like something is going on over there."

"What?" Hotaka demanded, strolling over to Ryota's side.

"Look there," Ryota pointed to Itou Osamu strutting across the lawn of Eitoku high school to the school gates where Daisuke and the student mob were.

"Oh, that's just the new Student Council president," Hotaka explained, "Don't worry, though – Nakamura said he was okay."

"Yeah?" Akio raised a surprised eyebrow. Standing up, he walked past Kenji, who was now lying on his back and wearing sunglasses, over to the other two members of the F4 in order to get a better view. "He kind of seems to be sort of unhappy," Akio noted as Osamu shoved his way through the crowd and tried to stand in defense of Daisuke.

Hotaka narrowed his dark eyes and glared directly at Osamu; the leader of the Flowery Four had found a new target.

* * *

"Hey!" Osamu tried to shout over the boisterous laughter of his peers. Trying again, he yelled, "Please, everyone, I order you all to stop what you are doing as President of your Student Council! Your behavior is prohibited by Article I, Section B – " 

"Out of the way!" One of the boys snarled, shoving Osamu down to the ground.

"Ow…" Osamu mumbled, rubbing his soar right arm. However, he was quickly forgotten, as several of the male students continued to punch and kick a defenseless Daisuke, his arms being held behind his back by one of the strongest students.

Soon, a brand new car pulled up, honking, and two laughing teenagers jumped out. "Look what we brought!" the driver shouted as he and his passenger began pulling out from the back seat some rope, several dozen cartons of eggs, and other messy food items. Passing around the cartons, he encouraged, "Come on, everyone, take a few things and pass them along."

The passenger, in the meantime, snatched the rope and grinned, "Let's tie the newbie up, all right?" The others chuckled in agreement.

Gritting his teeth, Osamu pushed himself up off the ground. "I've ordered you to stop!" He reminded them, but no one even heard him. Hastily, he glanced around his perimeter in the hopes of finding something he could use to get their attention and finally bring an end to the chaos. _I've got to think of something, _he thought, his heart pounding very fast. _But I'm running out of time! There must be something I can – yes! _His eyes had fallen upon the car that had just pulled up – its back doors still wide open – and the baseball bat lying behind the back seat by the rear window. With a determined expression, he ran over to the car and snatched the bat. Then, breathing labored, he took it and struck the car's left headlight as hard as he could.

Yet, it wasn't enough. So, Osamu raised the bat high over his head and smashed it down across the windshield, it shattering into pieces. This was enough to get the driver's attention; "Huh? Hey, my car! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Before the crowd could migrate away from a half tied-up and beaten Daisuke over to the car, Osamu quickly climbed on top of it and stated, "Allow me to introduce myself – my name is Itou Osamu and I am your new Student Council President."

"You ruined my car, you asshole!" The driver exclaimed enraged.

Growing a bit nervous, Osamu tried his best to continue, "Yes, I might have dented it a bit, but that is not the point. All of your behavior this afternoon has been unacceptable, especially because it was directed against a member of the Student Council. Unfortunately, I might have had to damage this car to bring an end to this cruelty, but I assure you, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make."

"I'm going to kill you!" The driver shouted as he tried to lunge for Osamu.

"Stay back!" Osamu ordered, loosing his balance a bit. Clutching onto the bat now as he saw the car be surrounded by angry members of the student body, he threatened in a wavering voice, "I'll smash you with this thing just like I did the car. Don't think I won't."

"What's going on here?" suddenly came the commanding voice of the leader of the Flowery Four. The crowd quickly became silent as Hotaka stepped forward, Akio, Ryota, and Kenji close behind him.

However, Osamu's fear transformed into disdain and with newfound bravado, he pointed the bat directly at Hotaka and said, "You're the ones responsible for all this."

Hotaka gritted his teeth, "Maybe."

"Well, I'm here to let you and everyone else know that things are going to be different from now on. This kind of violent behavior will no longer be accepted at Eitoku High School as long as I'm the chief representative of the student body. This institution has rules and guidelines that must be followed so as to ensure that every student has a positive, fulfilling academic experience."

Clenching his fists, Hotaka now glared venomously at Osamu. Kenji, however, let out an amused laugh, "Wow, this is just too much! Are you actually challenging the Flowery Four?"

Everyone turned to Osamu in anticipation of his answer. Resolutely, he declared, "Yes."

At this Kenji broke out into a fit of laughter and Ryota soon joined in. Even Akio let out a few chuckles, but remained composed. Hotaka, though, was still not laughing. "Hey, why are you laughing?" Osamu demanded, growing very aggravated by the disrespect, but the more he ranted, the more Kenji and Ryota fell into hysterics: "You shouldn't be laughing at me! I am in charge of you, after all – your leader, even! Oh, and before I forget, today the Student Council decided to fully enforce the dress policy stipulated in our policy series, and I have you know that you are all in direct violation of those regulations. Will you please stop laughing? This is not a funny situation!"

"No, it's not," Hotaka scowled and Kenji and Ryota swallowed up their laughter instantly. Instinctively, Osamu also silenced and clutched the bat close to him once more. "Don't think you can get away with challenging the Flower Four like you have. I won't allow it."

Gulping, Osamu mustered an "Oh?"

"This will be the last day you'll spend at Eitoku High School." The look on Hotaka's face seemed murderous to Osamu, and he could see that the crowd was beginning to get rowdy again, just waiting for the F4 to give them the order to pounce. With only his bat and stranded on top of a car with no way to escape, Osamu began to realize the gravity of his situation. _Where is Michiko, _he wondered, _why hasn't she come? I was so sure she would. _His eyes then fell upon Daisuke, unconscious, dirty, and badly injured lying almost lifeless on the ground only a few feet away. _And they weren't even finished with him_, Osamu reminded himself, his heart pounding even faster and his breathing becoming weak. _There's no way I can take them all on…_

Yet, all of a sudden, Osamu heard the sound of sirens in the distance but growing rapidly closer. Glancing to his right, he saw fire trucks barreling down the street toward Eitoku High School. "The fire department?" Someone spoke out, "What are they doing here?" The rest of the crowd began eagerly talking to one another as firefighters began to get out. In the meantime, many of the students began to disperse rather quickly, not wanting any trouble for themselves.

"Come on, Kobayashi-san," Ryota told Hotaka, "We'd better get out of here." Hotaka nodded, but his eyes lingered on Osamu a little longer before he left with his three companions. Once he saw they were leaving, Osamu's tense body finally relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Osamu sat with Michiko in the small waiting area of the nurse's office, as Daisuke was being treated by the nurse in the adjourning room. "Do you really think I'd just leave you, Osamu-chan?" Michiko was saying, "You are my best friend, after all, and like I said before, I have to stick with you no matter what idiotic things you decide to do." 

"It's just that when I didn't see you there…"

"Well, at first I thought I'd try to catch up with you and see how I could help, but then when I saw you being pushed around by the crowd, I just knew that you were going to get yourself into a lot of trouble – which you obviously did. I didn't know what to do, at first, though, because I was sure if I went over, both of us would wind up being hurt. Then, the idea suddenly came to me, and I ran back as fast as I could to the school and pulled the fire alarm. I'm so glad I did, because they really would've creamed you, otherwise, Osamu-chan."

"Yeah, I guess they would have," Osamu admitted with an uneasy laugh at the thought. Then he said, "Thanks, Michiko-chan. I really appreciate your help."  
"Don't mention it."

"Although," Osamu began, "To be honest, Michiko-chan, pulling the fire alarm when there isn't an emergency is actually against the Student Council policy series."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I know you meant well, Michiko-chan – "

"Osamu-chan…" Michiko groaned.

"I won't say anything to anyone this time, but we do have to be good role models for our fellow students, so in the future maybe you can look for a solution that isn't prohibited by Eitoku's regulations."

"And vandalizing another student's car isn't prohibited?"

Osamu blushed, remembering. "Oh, yeah…."

"I can't believe you actually did that," Michiko now laughed. "What were you thinking?"

"I guess I was desperate and it was the only thing I could think of. My father won't be too happy about it, that's for sure, especially with the election coming up at the end of this year."

"Sorry about that, Osamu-chan. But maybe he won't find out. Just pay the owner of the car for the damages. Besides, a lot more students who are from more well-known families than yours have done worse here and it doesn't get out to the papers."

"I suppose you're right…" Osamu agreed only semi-convinced. Then, he said, "I hope Saitou is doing okay. He's been in there awhile."

"I know. I can't believe the F4 picked him – he didn't even know what was going on."

"Don't worry, Michiko-chan. I let the F4 know that their behavior was unacceptable."

Michiko frowned. "About that, Osamu-chan – "

"There you are!" Taro suddenly exclaimed, barging into the nurse's office and stared angrily at Osamu. "What the heck did you think you were doing this afternoon?"

Osamu sat erectly now and stated, "My job as President of the Student Council, _Vice _President Nakamura."

"I specifically told you not to challenge the F4 and then, when I'm not looking, you do just that! And even after I told them to cut you some slack – you made me look like an idiot!"

"I never asked you to do that for me – you did that yourself," Osamu pointed out, adding, "Besides, I did what I had to do."

"You didn't have to do anything. You could have just left things alone. I mean, it's not like this is anything new – people have been getting tagged for years, even before we started coming here. Yet, you insist on being difficult and on ignoring my clear and simple explanation about the Student Council's _delicate _relationship with the Flowery Four. Well, from this moment on, I wipe my hands clean of _you_. If you want to cause yourself trouble, that's fine, but all I ask is that you leave myself and my sister out of it."

Growing angry, Michiko stood up and confronted Taro. "Now listen here, Nakamura-san, I don't know you very well, but I do know that Osamu is the President of the Student Council and you have no right to tell him how he should run things."

"Takahashi-san," Taro stammered, white skin flushing with embarrassment. With her face so close to his, he awkwardly stared at his feet, unable to look her directly in the eye. "I - uh - I didn't mean to – "

"Besides, if Osamu didn't do anything, Saitou would have been really hurt."

Taro blinked at this. "Saitou?"

"Yes, Saitou," Michiko confirmed, "He was the one the Flowery Four targeted." "You mean, you didn't know?" Osamu asked.

"Why would I?" Taro snapped, taking off his glasses to wipe the frames. "As I said, these things happen all the time, and I was in the storage room with my sister when the commotion began. I didn't see any point in me getting involved with what was going on, and I surely didn't think that you would somehow get mixed up in all this. But why Saitou?"

Michiko shrugged and looked over to Osamu, who could only suggest, "I think it had to do with Wantanabe being annoyed by Saitou this morning and she told the F4."

"Oh, I see," Taro managed. "Well, while I certainly feel sorry that such a thing happened to Saitou, my current arrangement with the Flowery Four really prohibits me from doing much about it." He placed his glasses back on his face, the light reflecting off them so that his eyes could not be seen. "In any event, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow for our meeting with the principal and vice principal, Itou-san. And let Saitou know I stopped by and hope for his speedy recovery." Then, sheepishly, he glanced at Michiko and added, "Uh, goodbye, Takahashi-san. Please have a nice evening."

"Goodbye, Nakamura-san," Michiko said back, taking her seat again beside Osamu. Taro gave her a small wave and left the nurse's office. Michiko sighed. "Although I stood up for you, Osamu-chan, I have to say, Nakamura isn't entirely wrong."

"Michiko-chan!"

"Don't get angry at me – it's not my fault that this is the way our school works. Honestly, Osamu-chan, maybe you should have stayed out of it. I mean, I feel bad for what happened to Saitou, but I'm sure they would have moved on in a day or two. But you – you've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, and they're not going to forget about you so easily. Maybe you should just stay home tomorrow," Michiko suggested.

Osamu frowned in realization, the memory of the students swarming around him as he stood helplessly on top of the car and of Hotaka's eyes bearing into him with contempt. Yet, he stated, "I can't do that, Michiko-chan. Then they would have won. And as president of the Student Council, it is my obligation to show up here tomorrow morning and show all of the people I serve that I am not going to cower and that such tyrannical behavior has no place at Eitoku. If I run away -"

"I have a feeling I know where this is going," Michiko interjected and sprung to her feet. "I'm going to see if I can check on Saitou, Osamu-chan. Please, though, at least think about staying home. Because tomorrow's going to be…" she didn't finish, but just shuddered, before spinning around and heading toward the room where the nurse was tending to Daisuke. Osamu, meanwhile, slumped in his chair feeling quite miserable about his first day as Student Council President.

* * *

It had been difficult for Osamu to get out of bed for school that next day. Instead, he laid on his back, staring up at his ceiling with absolute dread. Nearby, his desk clock was ticking away, the sound of each tick reverberating in his ears. He could feel his stomach twisting up inside him. Yet, soon he heard his mother calling to him to wake up: "Osamu-chan! You'll be late for school!" Osamu groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. 

A little while later, Osamu, dressed in his thoroughly cared for uniform, was walking up to the school gates of Eitoku High School. Taking a deep breath, he entered the campus and forced himself to hold his head up high with dignity. Yet, despite his greatest effort, he couldn't stop his checks from flushing as he noticed various groups of students all buzzing to one another as they pointed at him.

_I'm just imagining things, _Osamu told himself_. Besides, they wouldn't dare try to harm me. I am, after all, their chief representative – they look up to me! Yes, that's right! They wouldn't even think about doing anything against me, they're caring and diligent President. They _want _our school's regulations and policies to be followed just as much as I do! _Feeling more confident, a sort of skip came to Osamu's step as he held up his right fist resolutely. _Let the Flowery Four target me! Let them try to turn this student body against their humble leader. The F4 might not have faith in the democratic system or in the laws that govern civilized people, but I certainly do! They better prepare themselves for quite a healthy lesson in the realities of order and unity! _Osamu began to laugh with this; _It wasn't I who the mistake in challenging the Flower Four – it was they that made the mistake in challenging me, the symbol of all that is orderly and good at this school!_

Still laughing almost maniacally, Osamu burst through the doors of Eitoku high school and proceeded down the corridor. "Oh, Osamu-chan!" came Michiko's voice from his right, "I thought you were going to stay home!"

"Nope, not me!" Osamu gleefully exclaimed.

Leaving her locker and clutching his arm, she urgently said, "You've got to get out of here, Osamu-chan! Everyone's already talking about it – they've really got it in for you!"

Osamu just chuckled and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Don't be so naïve, Michiko-chan. Everything is going to be perfectly fine."

"What? Osamu-chan, are you all right?"

"I'm better than all right, Michiko-chan! Don't you see? Today is the day the Flower Four will finally learn that they can't just control the student body with a silly piece of paper! After all, it's one thing for them to attack one of the other students, but to take on the President of the Student Council? There's no way this student populous will allow for such a blatant attempt to overthrow their own public servant – I'm the very fabric that holds this school together! And I'm sure once the F4 sees this, they will gladly come around and start respecting the Student Council as the very important institution that it is."

Michiko looked like she was ready to cry. "Osamu-chan…" was all she could manage to say as he pulled away from her weakening grip and continued to his locker.

From behind her, she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Takahashi-san!"

"Saitou-san!" Michiko spun around to see a still hurting Daisuke kind of limp down the hall toward her. There was a bruise around his left eye.

"I wanted to thank President Itou again for yesterday, and I thought I just saw him with you. Where's he going?"

"He's going to do something incredibly stupid, that's where he's going, that idiot!" Michiko exclaimed. Cooling down a bit, she said, "I'm sorry, Saitou-san. I did not mean to yell at you."

"President Itou is in a lot of trouble, isn't he, Takahashi-san?"

"Yes, he is, but don't bother trying to tell him that…"

"This is my fault."

"Oh, no, Saitou-san! Trust me, it's not. Osamu would have found some way to get himself in trouble on his own. It was all a matter of time, really…."

"Still," Daisuke began thoughtfully, "we should do something to help him, even if the mathematical odds are highly against us."

Michiko nodded. "Yes, we have to."

Down the hall, Osamu pushed through the people who had already gathered at his locker, saying, "Excuse me…pardon me…your Student Council President is coming through!" When he finally reached his locker, he brushed himself off and remarked, "You know, everyone, I'm sure there's a Student Council policy about loitering like this. I'm afraid this is a corridor, not a meeting room." The laughter that echoed throughout the hallway was so loud that Osamu felt his confidence suddenly sway and his face grew beat red. Clearing his throat, he turned his back to the crowd and faced his locker. All he could do was stare at it; he could not bring himself to open it. Yet, knowing that all eyes were on him, he mustered up all the courage he could, he began turning the knob, entering the combination. Once he heard the click, he closed his eyes and opened his locker.

Hesitantly, Osamu opened his eyes to see what he knew was already there – the Flowery Four's red tag. Clenching his teeth, he snatched the tag and twirled around. "I see that the tyrannical despots of Eitoku High have taken it upon themselves to challenge the democratic authority of this school. What's worse is that they think that they can control you, sending you here to do their bidding, as if you'd ever even think about turning against your honorable lead - " A rotten tomato was then thrown, splattering across Osamu's face. Using his hand left hand to wipe some of the tomato from his eyes, he weakly concluded, "er…"

Noticing several students moving closer to him while the rest just fell into hysterics, Osamu began to inch back nervously, until his back hit his locker. "Listen here - class begins in five minutes, and according to school policies, all students are required to attend class unless a doctor's note is given. Now, I'm sure that none of you have a proper note, so I kindly ask you –as your Student Council President – that you please turn around and head to your appropriate classrooms. After all, the purpose of any academic institution is to learn and – "

"Get him!" a student suddenly barked out and in an instance, the group had pounced. Despite his struggles, Osamu was soon being dragged away from his locker by one of his stronger male peers, his briefcase falling from his hand and springing open, scattering all his things on the floor.

"Hey!" Osamu cried out, "Let go! I've got to get to class too, you know! I don't want to tarnish my perfect attendance record! Stop it!" He tried to kick out, but another student grabbed his feet as he did so, so that Osamu was completely lifted off the ground. "Be careful! These are new shoes! Hey, you! Get away from my locker!" The three students who had taken it upon themselves to start tossing out his belongings to the crowd just snickered in response.

"Stop!" Daisuke shouted, running out in front of the group that was carrying Osamu and holding her hands out in an attempt to block their way.

"Saitou-san! Thank you, thank you!" Osamu exclaimed in relief. "Tell them to put me down!"

"Out of our way!" One of the boys yelled.

Daisuke swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"We'll give you five seconds," the same male student stated. "One…two…"

All or a sudden, Michiko emerged from the crowd, running forward and jumping on the back of the student who had Osamu by the shoulders, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Arg!" The teenager uttered, instinctively letting go of Osamu, whose head fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Ow," Osamu groaned, "my head…"

In the meantime, the student with Michiko on his back, screamed, "Get off me, you crazy bi – ah!" Michiko had pulled his hair.

Before the student holding Osamu's legs could react to Michiko's surprise attack, Daisuke barreled forward, charging at him and tackling him to the ground. He then took a bottle of perfume – which Michiko had given him just moments before – and squirted it in his eyes. "Ack – you're burning out my eyes!"

The other students looked exceptionally confused; never had a red-tagged victim come with reinforcements. Yet, when the student who was trying his best to throw Michiko from his back cried out "will someone help," his peers quickly jumped in, too, a bit of a chaotic brawl erupting.

"Osamu-chan, run for it!" Michiko ordered as she was finally pried from the back of the male student by two larger boys.

Dazed, Osamu began, "But Michiko – "

"Just run!" Michiko repeated with urgency as she swung her foot into another student, who fell backwards into a second that was trying to grab a hold of Daisuke and throw him into the custodial closet. With the students distracted by his two Student Council comrades, Osamu scrambled to his feet and darted down the corridor.

* * *

As these strange events were unfolding, the Flowery Four were overlooking everything from atop of the staircase. Hotaka had laughed cruelly as he watched the bumbling Osamu try to lecture the other students before they turned on him without a second thought. "So ends another presidency…" 

"Ha, they're really going to give it to him," Ryota laughed, "poor guy!"

"They certainly I," Kenji chimed in with jovial agreement as he pulled out a satin turquoise scarf and began wrapping it around his neck. "Isn't this new scarf absolutely fabulous? I just bought it this morning." He pulled out his compact mirror and looked at himself in it. Releasing a sigh, he exclaimed, "Ah, I love it – I am such perfection! Don't you think so, too, Yamamoto-san?"

"Well – "

"Of course you do. This scarf really is just so precious, I love it!"

Hotaka rolled his eyes and moved away from where he had been watching from the top of the staircase, saying, "Cut it out, Tanaka-san – no one wants to hear you talk about yourself anymore." Kenji gave Hotaka a highly disdained glare, but said nothing and returned to his compact mirror once more. Hotaka then addressed Ryota; "Suzuki-san, you see Nakamura during PE, right?"

"Yes."

"Let him know he better pick a more appeasing president this time around."

"Sure," Ryota complied. As an after thought, he added, "You know, I was kind of thinking I'd run for the position – it might be fun being involved in the Student Council."

"You? As president of the Student Council?" Kenji laughed, although he didn't take his eyes off his reflection. "But you're dumb as a rock, Suzuki-san!"

"Hey, I am not!"

"I can just imagine!" Kenji laughed harder. "Now presenting President Suzuki, who can't even read a book from cover to cover! Oh, it's just too much!"

Ryota blushed. "I was just saying it might be fun…"

"Just forget it, Suzuki-san," Hotaka snapped, "There's no use legitimizing the organization – we're the one's who really run this school."

"This isn't good…" Akio suddenly spoke softly as he peered down at the events that had begun transpiring down below.

"What is it?" Hotaka demanded. Shoving Akio a bit, he looked down to see that Michiko and Daisuke had intervened with Osamu's hazing. Ryota soon joined them, while Kenji began playing with his scarf, styling it in different ways.

"Wow, there are people actually willing to help him," Ryota remarked. "I've never seen that before."

"Well, that's surprising, isn't it?" Kenji mused, "And I didn't think that anyone in that rabble had a spine among them. Isn't that cute, though? The little insects are trying to fight together!"

"I wonder why," Ryota thought aloud, "It's kind of weird."

"There's strength in numbers…" Akio spoke gravely, his eyes fixated on the happenings below.

"It's no big deal – there's only two of them," Hotaka stated with hostility. "Look, see there. They've already thrown them into the janitor's closet and are going after Itou. They'll catch up with him any time now."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Ryota chuckled lightheartedly.

"And we'll make sure to set the other two straight," Hotaka went on, "You think that the new kid would have figured out how things work around here by now."

"Guess he's not too bright?" Kenji snickered. "Who was the other one?"

"I'm not sure," Hotaka answered.

"I think that was Takahashi Michiko," Ryota said, "I usually see her hanging around Itou during gym class. She's pretty nice – uh, except for, you know, trying to interfere with our whole red-tag thing."

"Well, as they're not going anywhere, let's go have a chat with them," Hotaka decided. "Come on." Ryota nodded in compliance while Kenji sighed with annoyance before closing his compact and following Hotaka, who was heading down the stairs with Ryota close behind.

Akio lingered, though. "Could it be," he whispered, "that the tides are beginning to turn?"

* * *

Michiko pounded on the door from within the dark custodial closet. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Please, let us out!" Abruptly, the door was open and Michiko came flying forward, landing face first on the floor. 

"Are you all right, Takahashi-san?" Daisuke asked, standing up from where he sat on the floor and kneeling by her side to see if she was hurt.

"Yeah…" Michiko muttered, sitting up while rubbing her bruised chin.

"Takashi-san! Saitou-san! I was on my way to the storage room and I thought I recognized the voice, but what are you two doing in the custodian's closet?" Michiko and Daisuke looked up to see Nakamura Emi staring at them with curious eyes.

Michiko's cheeks grew pink instantly and she hastily said, "It's not what you think, Nakamura-san! Saitou-san and I were trying to help Osamu, but they ended up throwing us in here."

"Hmm?" Emi blinked in confusion. Then, she questioned, "Oh, Saitou-san, what happened to your eye?"

"It's just black-and-blue from yesterday when I was attacked by several of my classmates in a violent hazing incident," Daisuke explained matter-of-factly, adding, "I have a feeling that the mysterious red tag in my locker was the catalyst for the unusual behavior."

"Yes, it was," Michiko confirmed. "It's what the Flowery Four do. They target a student they don't like and then – well, you know the rest."

"Ah, yes!" Emi chirped with excitement, "The F4 is what one could consider an unofficial institution here. The group came into being around the late 1970s, and the tradition has passed down from generation to generation at Eitoku High School. However, it was actually the second F4 group, led by Hirazaki Jyou, whom began the practice of hanging red slips in a student's lockers for the purpose of a hazing ritual carried out by the rest of the student body. Interestingly enough, the sixth generation - "

"Nakamura-san," Michiko hushed Emi unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Emi glanced to her left to where Michiko was looking. There, towering over the three – Daisuke and Michiko still kneeling on the floor and Emi being petite in stature – was the Flowery Four. Hotaka stood in the front, with cruel, narrow eyes and a sneering grin. On his sides were Ryota and a self-absorbed Kenji, while Akio stood farther away.

"It's come to our attention that you two caused quite a disturbance this morning," Hotaka began.

"We are very sorry, Kobayshi-san," Michiko started, bowing her head. "We only wished to help our friend. Please understand…"

"Aw, friendship – I told you it was quaint!" Kenji laughed sardonically.

"Aren't you aware of what happens when someone in this school dares defy the Flowery Four?" Hotaka interrogated.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Emi raised her hand up high and bounced a bit. "The first time that someone defied the F4 – on record, that is – was in 1983, when the second generation of Flowery Four – led by Hirazaki Jyou – decided to target – "

"Who are you?" Hotaka glared at her with annoyed perplexity.

"My name is Nakamura Emi," she introduced herself, sticking out her hand, "It's quite an honor to meet you. I don't know if you know, but you're part of a long tradition here at Eitoku High School. Actually, as it turns out, I'm working on archiving - "

"Wait – " Hotaka interrupted, "Nakamura? You're not related to Nakamura Taro, are you?"

"Why, yes!" Emi smiled, "He's my older brother."

"No way!" Ryota exclaimed, "Really?"

At this, Kenji raised an interested eyebrow. "Oh, my, oh, my! I can't believe it! This spaced-out little thing is related to the ever political Nakamura Taro? No wonder he never told us about you!"

"Huh?" Emi blinked once more in puzzlement.

"Nakamura-san," Hotaka spoke up, "Go now and tell your brother that he should expect to speak with Suzuki-san later today. Make sure he knows that we aren't very pleased."

"I'm on it!" Emi grinned. "After all, I know how this system works." Before she skipped off, she turned to Daisuke and Michiko, "Good luck to you both! Bye bye!"

With Emi gone, Hotaka refocused on Daisuke and Michiko. "As for you two, I'm feeling like a nice guy today, so I'm just going to give you a warning. Don't mess with the Flowery Four again, or the next time, you'll be the ones finding red tags in your lockers."

"Besides," Ryota added, "it's not like you helped much. They've probably caught up to Itou by now, so you really just caused yourself unnecessary trouble."

Kenji laughed, "Oh, I'm sure they have! I'd be surprise if he makes it to the afternoon!" The others – save Akio – laughed as well, and, with that, the Flowery Four retreated.

* * *

Out of breath, beaten, uniform tattered, and covered with an assortment of food products, Itou Osamu limped his way down the hall, struggling as he dragged his feet and tried to keep from falling forward. Turning the corner, he labored for a few more feet until he finally reached the door to the waiting room of Principal Nakazawa's office. With what energy he had left, he turned the knob and stumbled in, the door closing behind him. 

In one of the waiting chairs sat Nakamura Taro, who glanced up from his books to see the messy Osamu slowly hobble to toward him. Immediately, he burst into hysterics. "This is not funny," Osamu managed to say between raspy breaths, plumping himself down in the chair next to Taro.

"Yes, it is delightfully funny," Taro informed him. "But you can't honestly be thinking about going into our meeting with Principal Nakazawa and Vice Principal Hoshi like that."

"Oh, yes, I can."

"Firstly, you smell atrocious. Secondly, could you please move over to the chair next to you – I certainly don't want any of that getting on my uniform."

Osamu glared at him. "I am the President of the Student Council, and it is my responsibility to speak to the principal and vice principal on behalf of the students."

"Not this again. I've already taken care of planning our talking points for this meeting, so your presence here is really unnecessary. I'll take care of it myself."

"Oh, no, I don't think so, Nakamura-san," Osamu protested. "I may be beaten and covered in garbage, but that's not my fault."

"Yes, it is," Taro laughed. "I tried to help you – I really did, but you were stupid enough not to accept my generosity. And, Itou-san, I hate to break it you, but this is just the beginning."

Osamu glanced at Taro now with worry. "The beginning?"

"Why, sure."

"But I thought that if I'd just get it all over with today and – "

"You'd have immunity for the rest of the school year? Unfortunately, in your case, you're going to be a long-term project. They won't stop harassing you until they drive you out. That's what you get, though, for defying the F4. Oh, and for being so annoying, too."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what the F4 does to me, or the rest of this school, even. They are not driving me out! I mean, for me to just leave? I don't think so! I've been given a civic duty to serve these people – no matter how lost and ungrateful they are – and, as my father says, to forget one's responsibilities just because things become a little bit difficult is dishonorable and a poor sign of character."

Taro just laughed. "You are such an idiot, Itou-san."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," Taro choked out through laughter. "And if you insist on going in there looking like a complete fool, then fine! Do so – as I said yesterday, I've wiped my hands clean of you. After all, you're the one who looks like the pathetic idiot, not me."

Taro was still laughing when Vice Principal Hoshi stepped out of Principle Nakazawa's office and cheerfully said, "You may come in now." Instantaneously, Taro's laughter ceased and he stood up. Osamu sheepishly followed his Vice President as they walked into the office. "Have a seat," Vice Principal Hoshi encouraged, before frowning when her eyes fell on Osamu. "My, what happened to you?"

"I, uh – I – "

"Unfortunately, President Itou ran into some difficulties with his classmates. As you can see, he's not really all that popular with the rest of the student body just yet," Taro announced gleefully.

Both the Principal and Vice Principal exchanged glances, as Vice Principal Hoshi took her seat beside her superior. From her desk, Principal Nakazawa casually said in a very sweet voice, "Well, as long as you don't stain the upholstery, please make yourself comfortable - President Itou, is it?"

"Yes, Itou Osamu," Osamu embellished. "And this is Nakamura Taro, our _vice _president."

"I've already met Vice President Nakamura," Principal Nakazawa informed him, "When both myself and Vice Principal Hoshi were hired at the end of last semester, he was very much involved in the selection process as the chief student representative."

"Oh…?" Osamu glanced over at Taro, who gave him a knowing smirk. He then studied the two women in front of him. Principal Nakazawa, dressed conservatively in a brown tweed skirt suit and wearing part of her shoulder-length, wavy black hair clipped back, didn't look like she could be any older than thirty, if that, and her blue eyes looked timid from behind her wire-rimmed glasses. Yet, Vice Prinicpal Hoshi looked even younger than Principal Nakazawa, with lavish, long, curly red hair, plenty of jewelry, a French manicure, and a trendy turquoise skirt suit. Growing very doubtful, Osamu said, "I didn't know that."

"I've got to admit," Vice Principal Hoshi spoke up, "I was really surprised being selected, having just graduated from the university."

"I was surprised, too," Principal Nakazawa agreed, "After all, there was quite a lot of competition for my job. When I saw some of those resumes, I was certain I wouldn't be hired. Just goes to show you though, you should never make assumptions." She laughed lightly. Then, she picked up her pen and turned her attention to the pad in front of her. "Now then, Vice Principal Hoshi and myself are both here to do what we can to help you two with whatever it is you need. So, please, feel free to tell us what your concerns are."

Swiftly, Taro pulled out his binder and flipped it open. "To begin, one pressing issue the Student Council would like to resolve is the situation involving this school's wearing track, which hasn't been redone in several years now. Surely, a school such as this doesn't want to neglect any aspects of its campus, particular when it means neglecting last years divisional track championship team lead by none other than all star athelet Suzuki Ryota."

Both the principal and vice principal nodded in agreement, Nakazawa commenting as she jotted down notes, "That sounds like something worthy of further attention. Please continue."

"Secondly – "

"The Flowery Four!" Osamu unexpectedly blurted, to which he received a nasty glare from Taro.

"Flowery Four?" Principal Nakazawa repeated with confusion.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean, President Itou!" Vice Principal Hoshi gushed, "I kept thinking this campus could use more gardens."

Taro began snickering as quietly as he could to himself as an aggravated Osamu stated, "No, I don't mean that. I mean the F4 – they're a clique at this school led by Kobayshi Hotaka – "

"Kobayshi Hotaka? Why, I met his father just last week at a donor's banquet," Principal Nakazawa said. "He was such a nice, sweet man."

"Yes, he was!" Vice Principal Hoshi concurred, "And so generous, too! Do you know he contributed a substantial amount of money to Eitoku this year. Hey, maybe we can talk to him about supporting our efforts to revamp the track? And to add more plants to this campus, too."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea…" Principal Nakazawa chirped. While the two babbled on, Osamu groaned and slumped in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taro grinning in triumph.

* * *

At the end of their meeting, Taro and Osamu stepped back out into the waiting room. As soon as he heard the door close behind them, Taro broke out into hysterics. "If only…you could…see yourself…" he said between laughs. 

"What is going on?" Osamu demanded.

Calming down, Taro stood up straight and removed his glassed in order to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Don't you get it by now?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Why on earth would you encourage the hiring of two clearly incompetent people?"

"Because, it makes my job less difficult. If they hired someone older, more experienced, smarter, then I'm sure they'd try to interfere with the way this school operates and get driven out before the semester is through. But Nakazawa and Hoshi are safe – they're not going to try to mess with the order of things, that is if they could even figure it out. Besides, they're much easier to control. See how quickly they agreed to fixing the track for us? I didn't even have to argue it with them."

"That's not the point!" Osamu protested.

"But it is. You really are dense, aren't you Itou-san? Can't you see? Except for the Flowery Four, I am the most powerful person at this school. I might even soon surpass them, because they're so incredibly simple-minded. So just give it up, already, Itou-san. You can't beat them, and there's no way you'll one up me. It's over." Taro's eyes glinted with superiority. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to run. I think it would be best for both of us if you just linger here for awhile and sulk. After all, I certainly don't want to get caught up in all the violence you'll be enduring once you step back out into the hallway. Good-bye, Itou-san."

Osamu was speechless. He watched as Taro smugly left and felt as if his heart was failing him. Clutching at his chest, the image of his new foe stood in his mind, standing there so coldly but confidently, his eyes so often hidden by those black-rimmed plastic frames. Reflecting back on his last two days as President, Osamu knew only one thing for certain; Nakamura Taro had been the victor.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who have read and to those who have reviewed! I apologize that it has taken me so long to post an additional chapter, but I hope that you all enjoy it. My one concern is that perhaps my chapters are too lenghty and I should break them up a bit, so any advice on this would be fantastic.

In addition, in regards to the spam review by stfu n00b, as I do not find his plagiarized comments from applicable to my story, nor do I think that he took the time to actually read my work, I will not address them. However, if anyone has any constructive criticism with specific details regarding my characters or fanfiction in general, I would greatly appreciate it!

Thanks again and once more, enjoy!!!

* * *

Itou Osamu was not going down with out a fight. He had worked far too hard to simply relinquish so easily. Moreover, by accepting the position of President of the Student Council, he knew he had a responsibility to the student body of Eitoku High School. Sure, maybe they didn't appreciate him _now_, but, like a good parent, he had to preserve, knowing full well that only later would his peers realize his actions were for their own good. Therefore, the next day following his unpleasant hazing incident, Osamu arrived early at his school, a new resolute expression on his visibly bruised face; he was clearly on a mission. In his hands, he carried hundreds of papers, which he vigorously proceeded to hang up on any bulletin board and tack strip he could find (after all, he couldn't tape it up on any wall, as that would be against Student Council policy). As he passed his fellow early-bird students in the hallways, he said not a word but handed them one of the sheets from the handful he was carrying. He only slipped the notices in five students' lockers; each member of the Flowery Four and the traitorous Nakamura Taro.

It was his first executive order as president of the Student Council and he was going to be sure that it was well publicized. Not a single member of the school would miss it, especially not the F4, his arch nemeses. And, while perhaps it was not what he originally intended to make his first presidential decree, he knew it was great importance, and perhaps the most significant edict a president of Eitoku's Student Council had ever put forth:

"_The Student Council of Eitoku High School, through means of an executive order by President Itou, hereby resolves that all forms of red paper shall be strictly forbidden on campus grounds. Let it be further resolved that any student or students found in possession of this prohibited material shall be subject to punishment at the discretion of the Student Council and/or the administration, but which may include the loss of certain privileges, suspension, or expulsion from Eitoku High School."_

Osamu's signature, exceptionally large and legible, was included at the bottom of the executive order. As more students began to arrive that morning and grow aware of this new regulation, they grew increasingly confused and unsure of how to react. It was, after all, an odd sort of declaration; Osamu hadn't attacked the actual hazing, but had targeted the red paper instead.

The Flowery Four did not need to reach their lockers to learn of the new executive order, as Osamu had effectively plastered it all over the school. Hotaka, having snatched a copy from one timid female student's hands, looked it over quickly before crumpling in his hand with much anger. Kenji, in the meanwhile, just laughed with amusement, saying, "So what? We'll just use blue tags or purple tags, for crying out loud!" He then proceeded to brush his hair and admire himself yet again in his compact mirror.

"But 'blue tag' doesn't sound as cool as 'red tag...'" Ryota trailed off sadly.

"Oh please, Suzuki-san," Kenji scoffed, "You sound like a child. It's just a stupid color."

"That's not the point!" Hotaka interjected, slamming his fist against one of the lockers.

"Jeez, Kobayashi-san, lighten up!" Kenji exclaimed, "You take everything way too seriously. It's not like that little twit would ever be able to enforce such a thing. You shouldn't let someone as obnoxious as him get under your skin. Speaking of skin, this new moisturizer I'm using is just divine! What do you think, Suzuki-san?"

"Uh..." Ryota frowned, not noticing much of difference.

Kenji rolled his eyes in disgust and murmured, "What a clueless oaf you are..." as he took out some hand cream.

"I guess you do have a point, Tanaka-san," Hotaka finally conceded, although he was still obviously brimming with anger. "It really isn't that big a deal."

"Still," Akio now spoke up thoughtfully, "It is at least a symbolic victory for them."

"You mean for _him_," Hotaka hostilely corrected.

"A symbolic victory?" Ryota then questioned, "What does that mean?"

"What did I say?" Kenji chimed in lightly, "Completely clueless."

"It means that President Itou is making a statement, one that the whole school has seen," Akio explained calmly, "He might not have challenged the actually hazing, but by preventing us from using our characteristic red tags, he is in essence banning the whole practice entirely."

"Well, then we'll just have to red tag him again and make sure that everyone beats him so bad that he won't even be able to write anything again, now won't we?" Hotaka sneered, growing increasingly annoyed.

"The more you fight him, the more he'll just fight back," Akio commented gravely.

"Shut up, Yamamoto-san!" Hotaka shouted, "He can't fight back if he's in a coma!"

It appeared as if the leader of the F4, so filled with fury, was ready to punch the composed Akio, when Kenji, still admiring himself in the mirror, asked with semi-interest, "Wasn't that idiot Nakamura supposed to take care of all this?"

With this, Hotaka redirected his anger away from Akio and to the Student Council vice president and supposed ally of the F4. "Yes, he was..." He then turned to Ryota and ordered, "During your PE class today, you tell Nakamura that he better get Itou to retract this ridiculous executive order and resign his office of presidency for good by the end of today. Understand?"

"Okay," Ryota complied, before sheepishly adding, "But, uh, sometimes Nakamura can...uh...kind of confuse me...say if he doesn't agree?"

"What do you mean, 'doesn't agree?'" Hotaka interrogated viciously. "Why wouldn't the weasel agree?"

"I don't know," Ryota said, "I just said he can be kind of confusing. Every time I try to tell him to do something, I end up doing something for him, instead."

"Ah, Nakamura Taro - ever the politician!" Kenji sort of sang playfully. "Good luck controlling that one!"

Hotaka had grown increasingly infuriated at what appeared to be the questioning of his authority, and now this new idea that somehow Nakamura Taro was not completely under the power of the F4. Yet, before he could speak, Akio knowingly said in a quiet voice; "Nakamura Emi."

The leader of the F4 raised an intrigued eyebrow as Kenji grinned and let out a laugh, "Oh, how absolutely devilish, Yamamoto-san!"

"Yes, it's perfect," Hotaka concurred, looking very pleased for the first time during the conversation.

Ryota, however, frowned. "His younger sister? Isn't that a little bit low?"

"Don't be stupid, Suzuki-san," Hotaka snapped, "Even you've noticed how shifty he's been lately. It's about time we put a stop to it. Maybe he'll remember his place if he knew that his sister was at risk."

"But – " Ryota tried to protest, but Hotaka didn't let him finish.

"You just make sure you tell him that if we don't get what we want by this evening, his sister will find a _red _tag in her locker tomorrow morning, got it?"

"Yes," Ryota agreed, knowing all too well that it was useless to try and question the leader of the Flowery Four.

* * *

It was a sunny, mild morning; perfect weather for an outdoor PE class. As the students in homerooms 2-A and 2-B stretched before their gym activities for the day began, Osamu, Michiko, and their new friend, Daisuke, sat close to one another, conversing as they did their warm-ups. "I've got to say, Osamu-chan," Michiko said, "I can't decide if that executive order of yours was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

"Considering that, as president of the Student Coun – " Osamu began before letting out a moan as he attempted to stretch his legs, "Ow..."

"What's wrong, Osamu-chan?" Michiko asked.

"It's just that my whole body is bruised from yesterday. I can barely move without aching!"

Frowning, Michiko glanced over at Daisuke, the bruises on his handsome face still dark and very noticeable. "You too, Saitou-san?"

"I'm afraid so," Daisuke admitted, adding, "Although, I've never really been very athletic to begin with, so I might just be out of shape. In all likelihood, though, it is probably a combination of the two."

"I'm sorry to hear that Saitou-san," Michiko stated.

"I just wish I could get the smell of rotten food out!" Osamu exclaimed with a sigh. "I've showered _seven times_ and I still can't get rid of it."

"Well, I don't smell anything, Osamu-chan."

"Trust me, Michiko-chan, it's there," Osamu assured her. "Nevertheless, it's a small price to pay for fulfilling my duties as Student Council President." Proudly, he placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh, brother..." Michiko trailed off, rolling her eyes. Springing to her feet, she cheerily said, "I hope you guys are up for all the running we'll be doing today, though." Both boys, still sitting, grimaced. "Oh, come on – it won't be _that _bad!"

"I suppose not," Daisuke tried to reason, standing up, "After all, if I logically pace myself, I should be able to give an adequate performance."

"And it is my job, as Student Council President, to participate in all class activities with enthusiasm so as to set a good example for the rest of our classmates," Osamu mustered, slowly getting up with much difficulty. Forcibly, he plastered a smile on face, trying his best to cover up his pained expression. "See? I'm in tip top shape!"

"If you say so, Osamu-chan." Michiko gave him a concerned glance as the three began to walk toward the track, where many of the other students were gathering to do their laps.

"Don't look so worried, Michiko-chan. I'm perfectly – hey!" Osamu interrupted himself mid-sentence, his eyes fixated on something across the track, several meters away.

"Is something wrong, Itou-san?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yes, something _is _wrong." Osamu answered. "Why is Suzuki Ryota speaking with Nakamura?"

"Who knows?" Michiko quickly replied, "But, I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! Obviously, Nakamura – that traitor – is conspiring with the F4."

"That would make sense," Daisuke agreed. "After all, with the executive order you issued this morning, it is reasonable to hypothesis that this Flowery Four group would be interested in finding a way around it, as it was obviously an indirect challenge to their ritualized hazing practices."

"Yes, exactly!" Osamu exclaimed.

"Even if that is the case," Michiko hastily tried to undercut these notions, "which is only speculation, we can't do anything about it now. Besides, we should be happy that at least one of the Flowery Four is attending class, right?"

"I suppose so, but – "

"Anyhow," Michiko went on, speaking over Osamu, "We're supposed to be running laps. After all, we have to set a good example, don't we?"

"But – " Osamu attempted to protest, when their gym teacher asked, "Who's next?" Immediately, Michiko shot up her hand to volunteer. "Great, Takahashi-san!"

Osamu bitterly watched as he best friend abandoned him to run her laps, feeling highly annoyed that she used his own arguments about setting a good example for their peers against him. In the meantime, Daisuke stood by his side and suggested, "I guess we can wait and ask Nakamura about it at our meeting this afternoon."

"No," Osamu stated, gritting his teeth with determination, "We'll ask him about it now."

* * *

Ryota had approached Taro minutes after their gym class had begun. It had been pretty simple to pull the shrewd vice president aside to partake in a private conversation, as Taro always spent gym class alone; he had done so last semester and this semester wasn't proving any different. Furthermore, it was easy to see that Taro was not a fan of physical education class, as he was pretty bad at it, and this awkward vulnerability was put on display for the rest of his classmates to see. Due to this, he was more than happy to have something else to do, particularly that which involved his expertise – the delicate politics of Eitoku High School.

For Ryota, unfortunately, the need to speak to Taro on behalf of the Flowery Four came as an inconvenience; PE was his favorite class and, in fact, the only one he bothered to attend. What was worse was that, despite how much he tried to keep their meetings brief, Taro would always lead Ryota into a long-winded, tangled dialogue that would take up the entire class time, and their gym teacher would never dare to reprimand them for not participating for the day, as much as Ryota wished he would. Therefore, Ryota opened by saying, "Now listen, Nakamura-san, let's please make this short, okay?"

"Well," Taro was quick to shoot back, not at all intimidated by the much larger and athletic member of the F4. "It would be very irresponsible of us to rush through very important and sensitive issues, Suzuki-san. Of course, I'll stick to the point, but I won't completely brush through things without giving them proper consideration. You understand, of course."

"Of course I understand..." Ryota blushed with embarrassment. "I mean, I didn't want to suggest that we don't take this stuff seriously. It's just that we only have forty minutes left of gym and I want to get to do some running."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Taro stated, obviously ignoring Ryota's last remarks. "Now, what is it that you need to speak to me about? Wait, there's no need for you to answer that."

"There's not?"

"Of course not," Taro answered smugly, the morning sunlight reflecting off his glasses and making it near impossible to see Taro's eyes. "I know what this is about. Itou's executive order, right?"

"Yes, it is. Kobayashi wanted me to tell you – "

Taro interrupted, "I'm sure Kobayashi is very upset. I can't say I blame him. But I'll have you know that I didn't know anything about that ridiculous executive order until I saw it plastered all over this school this morning. Make sure that Kobayashi knows that."

"Of course – "

"Please, Suzuki-san, let me finish. You, growing up as you have, should know it's very rude to interrupt people when they're speaking."

"Sorry," Ryota muttered, bitterly kicking the dirt with his ground.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, in terms of the executive order itself, I'm sure you all must know that it's completely absurd and entirely unenforceable. With that being the case, it will be easy for me to clear up the whole little mess during our Student Council meeting this afternoon. Once I point out to the entire council how borderline tyrannical and utterly stupid a decree banning red paper is, I'm sure the whole decree will be revoked. Is that satisfactory?" Taro glanced over at Ryota with patronizing haughtiness.

Ryota, conversely, looked slightly confused and unsure of what to say. Awkwardly, he said, "Well, that sounds all right, I guess."

"Good. I'm glad I was able to resolve this issue for you and your colleagues. Now, I wanted to let you know that I've been working on the track and - "

"Wait, there's something else, " Ryota interjected.

"Something...else...?" Taro's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ryota with some surprise; he was typically excellent at anticipating the course of all his conversations that he was genuinely unprepared for this "something else."

"Yes, it has to do with Itou. You see, Kobayashi wants him to resign."

Taro's eyes widened with some dread but he tried to remain composed. "Oh?"

"By the end of today," Ryota clarified.

"By the end of today?" Taro repeated with much alarm; he knew very well that Osamu would not be easily removed from the office he so cherished. Yet, determined not to let the situation get the best of him, he coolly replied, "Well, you can let Kobayashi know that that's simply not possible at this point. After all, we're dealing with very delicate circumstances here. Of course, I will work very hard to see that Itou _eventually_ resigns as Student Council president, but you can't put a deadline on that sort of thing. Now, I'm not saying it won't be done – it will – but by the end of today? It's simply absurd to think that such a complicated power structure as the Student Council could be tampered with so easily. Besides, we would need to find an adequate replacement before removing Itou, to avoid any unnecessary difficulties. Did you ever even consider that?"

"Well, no – " Ryota shamefully admitted.

"Of course not!" Taro exclaimed. "This is why you need me, don't you see? Otherwise, you'd take a manageable situation such as Itou Osamu and turn it into one chaotic, dangerous mess. Now, don't you worry, Suzuki-san – I'll handle it, as I promised I would. After all, I'm your most important ally at this school, so I, of course, will do anything in my power to ensure that this school's social structure stays intact, which is obviously vital for the F4's existence. Therefore, I suggest that you inform Kobayashi that I have everything under control and that if he just exercises some patience, it's all a matter of time before I get rid of Itou for good," Taro concluded with authority, crossing his arms and glaring at Ryota as if he had been seemingly offended that Ryota had even suggested such things.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Ryota relinquished, feeling foolish, but relieved that the verbal assault was over and maybe he could finally back to participating in class. Despite this, he felt inclined to add, "But, Nakamura-san – "

"Yes, what is it?" Taro condescendingly questioned.

"It's just that I think I should tell you that Kobayahsi said that if you didn't do as he asked he – who's that?"

"What?" Taro looked at him baffled. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"No, I mean, who's running?" Ryota explained.

Instantly, Taro eyes grew dreamy and he said, "That is the wonderful, beautiful Takahashi Michiko!" He then shot Ryota a suspicious glare. "Why?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't recognize her from afar. She's a really great runner!" Ryota beamed with excitement.

"Well, she's great at everything she does," Taro went to explain matter-of-factly when heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"_Nakamura-san!_" Osamu shouted as he marched over to them from across the track, Daisuke following behind him. As he reached him, he said, "Nakamura-san, what exactly are you doing?"

"It's not of your business, Itou-san," Taro sneered, crossing his arms and turning away.

"And you – " Osamu then pointed an accusatory finger at Ryota, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing here!"

"Hey, that's your friend isn't it?"

"Huh?" Osamu lowered his finger and stared at him blankly.

"The girl running," he clarified, "Takashi?"

"Oh, Michiko?" Osamu said, "Yeah, she's my friend. But why do you care?"

"Because she's a great runner! You know, we need a strong girl competitor to lead the female group of our track team, especially if we want to win the divisional championship again. Do you think she'd be interested?"

"Uh, I don't know..." Osamu answered with uncertainty; he hadn't expected a member of the seemingly hostile Flowery Four to be so amicable.

"I think I'm going to go ask her," Ryota concluded and quickly said, "Bye."

"Goodbye," Daisuke said politely while Osamu, growing frustrated, stomped his foot and uselessly exclaimed, "Hey, you can't just walk away when your noble president is trying to speak with you!" Ryota, though, had walked away, and was approaching the unknowing Michiko as all three boys looked on.

"Look at what you did!" Taro immediately snapped, growing rigged. "I was in the middle of a very important discussion! Now with him gone I'm going to actually have to _participate_." He shuddered at the thought.

"It's not my fault!" Osamu defended himself indignantly, "I was simply fulfilling my responsibilities as Student Council President."

"Is that your excuse for _everything_?" Taro sneered.

"To be honest, I don't see how you can blame President Itou, Nakamura-san," Daisuke then reasoned, "After all, it would appear that Takahashi was the one to distract him."

"You stay out of this!" Taro barked with annoyance. "To think you would even imply that this was the truly amazing Takashi Michiko's fault!" Daisuke and Osamu exchanged glances at this declaration, which caused Taro's fair skin to grow red. Hastily, he changed the subject; "And just what is this exactly? I certainly don't appreciate the two of you ganging up on me like this. It is completely unprofessional"

"And fraternizing with the Student Council's enemy is not?" Osamu challenged.

"I have you know that I was discussing very important issues with Suzuki that pertained to the well-being of the entire student body."

"Such as?" Osamu asked.

"Such as your ridiculous executive order," Taro scoffed. "You can't honestly expect to ban red paper – why, it's almost ludicrous!"

It was Osamu's turn to blush. He stammered, "Well, I – "

"Just what do you think they're talking about, anyway?" Taro then said, returning the conversation back to Michiko. His eyes were narrowed on her and Ryota, pleasantly chatting, in a distrustful, unhappy stare.

"I would presume the track team," Daisuke responded.

"They seem to be hitting it off..." Osamu observed uneasily, although he did like the idea of having his own agent to the Flowery Four, as Taro had proven to be very untrustworthy.

"Don't be absurd," Taro exclaimed, "The ever so intelligent Takashi Michiko could never be interested in someone so incredibly stupid. Besides, isn't it obvious how incredibly harmless Ryota is? He's really much too easy to manipulate. All he cares about is sports – that's all that moronic lout will ever care about." He finished with a begrudging edge to his voice.

Osamu frowned. Although he knew he didn't want to know the answer, he reluctantly asked, "Nakamura-san...do you..._like_ Michiko?"

Taro automatically became flustered. Weakly, he asserted, "That's not it at all! I mean, of course I _like _her, but not in the fashion your implying – no, definitely not. Now, I'm not denying she's perfect in absolutely every way, because she is, but that doesn't mean that I like her!" He started laughing awkwardly, but the embarrassment was clearly evident in his pink, blushing cheeks. His laughter finally waning, Taro cleared his throat and explained, "I was merely concerned with Suzuki. You see, I have the feeling he was in the middle of telling me something important before you two interrupted."

"Sorry, Nakamura-san," Daisuke apologized and Osamu scowled.

"You should be. Now, if you excuse me," he pushed past both Daisuke and Osamu, "I need to find some other way of getting out of these stupid running laps since you two botched up my original plan of just speaking to Suzuki the whole time. I will see you two this afternoon for our meeting. Goodbye till then."

"You know," Daisuke remarked once Taro was out of hearing distance, "Nakamura is a very odd person."

Osamu would have agreed if he wasn't so angry and disgusted at the same time. Yet again, his rival in the Student Council had managed to completely disregard him. What was worse, though, was the sinking realization that Taro had a crush on his best friend. All of a sudden, everything was beginning to make sense; _the only reason Nakamura ever wanted me to be president of the Student Council_, Osamu thought,_ was so that he could get close to Michiko! It was about her all along! My whole presidency is a sham! _The revelation itself was pretty humiliating and sorely damaged Osamu's pride. Clenching his fists, he resentfully thought, _damn that Nakamura! Does he have to ruin _everything

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going to join the track team!" Osamu explained as he, Michiko, and Daisuke sat in classroom 2-B having their lunches. "When will you have time for your secretarial duties?"

"It's not a big deal, Osamu-can. Besides, it sounds like a lot of fun. I always wanted to be a star athlete!"

"When did that happen? I don't seem to recall you _ever _wanting to be a star athlete," Osamu challenged.

"Well, I don't' remember ever wanting to be on the Student Council, either," Michiko retorted.

"But that's completely different - you have an obligation to serve your fellow students!"

"And I will be," Michiko assured him. "However, by also participating on the track team, I'll be supporting school spirit, and wouldn't that be setting a good example for everyone else? Besides, I think it's pretty good public relations for your administration."

"Well, yeah, I guess so..." Osamu trailed off, glancing over to Daisuke in the hopes that his new friend might help him out, but the Student Council Treasurer seemed preoccupied with the book he was reading. Therefore, he continued, "Still, I don't trust this Suzuki. He _is _a member of the Flowery Four."

"Obviously," Michiko said, taking a bit out of her rice ball. "But, you know, he's actually not that bad of a guy. I mean, at least he's not arrogant like the others, although he doesn't seem to be all that bright." Osamu groaned, appearing exceptionally irritated. "What? I thought you'd be happy with me forging an alliance with the F4! Maybe I can get them to stop picking on you."

"You can't make an alliance with an illegitimate organization!" Osamu complained. "Saitou-san, help me out here!"

"Huh?" a clueless Daisuke looked up from his book.

Osamu went on with his rant; "Don't you see, Michiko-chan? You're ruining everything!"

"How am I ruining everything?"

"Because, you are! You just _had _to join the track team and be all friendly with _my _enemy, didn't you? Not to mention, Nakamura..." he cringed at the thought.

"What does Nakamura have to do with me?" Michiko inquired, clearly confused.

Shuddering, Osamu simply moaned, "Never mind..." He sunk in his chair feeling completely miserable.

At this time, Wantanabe Cho and the other two members of her trio, Inada Naomi and Tsutsumi Suzu, came marching over to where Osamu, Daisuke, and Michiko were sitting. Angrily, Cho demanded of Michiko, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Nervously, Michiko replied, "Um, eating my lunch..."

"That's _not _what I'm talking about!" Cho yelled. "Don't think we didn't notice you _flirting _with Suzuki Ryota during gym class today!" By now, the entire class was staring.

"The nerve some girls have!" Suzu concurred and Naomi nodded enthusiastically.

"You've got it all wrong," Michiko tried to correct, looking increasingly worried. "It's really not like that."

"Of course it's not like _that_," Cho laughed. "We all know that a member of the Flowery Four would never be interested in a loose woman like you!"

At this, an angry Osamu rose to his feet in defense of his best friend. "She is _not _a loose woman! As president of your Student Council, I insist you treat all members of that highly regarded institution with the proper respect. You have no right to speak to her in such a way, so if you would kindly _leave _– " All three girls began to laugh at this, making Osamu both more mad and embarrassed all at once.

"Do you honestly think we'd listen to the likes of you?" Cho scowled. "What a joke!"

"Yes, really!" Naomi giggled in agreement.

"See, Takahashi-san, this is the type of boy that's in your league!" Suzu patronized and the rest of the class laughed. "Maybe we should just leave you two alone!"

At this, both Osamu and Michiko grimaced at the thought, as Naomi jabbed, "But don't forget Saitou, Suzu-chan! Obviously, Takahashi fools around with lots of men." More laughter came from the rest of their classmates.

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong impression..." Saitou trailed off with a frown, confused about how he was suddenly dragged into the awkward conversation, while Michiko buried her head in her hands, hoping desperately that lunch would soon be over.

"Don't worry though," Cho went on, her laughter fading as she threatened, "We won't let such a sluttish girl like you hurt our dear Suzuki!"

Never in his life had Osamu felt the urge to hit a girl, but he had begun to doubt if Cho, Suzu, and Naomi could even been considered human beings. Still, he remained as composed as he could and said, "You can't call Michiko that, especially in front of the entire class. I will have to report you for this obvious slander and defamation of character of one of you student representatives and _my _best friend." The three girls just broke into hysterics at their president's statements, as did the rest of the class.

Growing frustrated, Michiko finally rose to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. "That's enough!" With this, the classroom grew quiet and Michiko flushed as she knew the attention was on her. Clearing her throat she explained. "Listen, the only reason why I was speaking with Suzuki this morning during gym class was because he wanted to know if I was interested in joining the track team. _That's it._"

While Cho, Suzu, and Naomi scowled at this unexpected revelation, Osamu, trying to recover from his wounded pride, straightened up and as dignified as he could, said, "Now that that's settled, I, as your elected official, would just like to say – "

Itou Osamu, however, did not get a chance to finish. Upon Michiko's explanation, the whole class had filled with excitement. Suddenly, one boy asked, "That's great! You're joining, aren't you?"

"Well, yes – " Michiko began her reply. As soon as she did, her fellow students rose from their desks to gather around her, anxious to ask her questions.

"Wow, Takahashi-san," a girl gushed, "You must be a really fast runner!"

"I guess – "

"Of course she is," a second girl spoke up matter-of-factly before Michiko could finish answering. "I, for one, always noticed how skilled at running you were, Takahashi-san. I was just saying it yesterday after gym class -"

"When do you guys start practicing?" a male student quickly inquired. "Soon, right?"

"Later this afternoon actually – "

"Do you think we'll have a good chance of winning the division championship again this year?" questioned a female student.

"Sure we will," exclaimed another male classmate, "now that we have someone decent who can actually compete in the female events!"

"So, what's your best time, Takahashi-san?" asked a third girl excitedly.

"It's – "

"When's your first meet?" a different boy asked.

"I think a week from Thursday..."

Osamu, meanwhile, had been pushed aside by the crowd of students. Fuming, he attempted to speak over the commotion, "Hey, I was in the middle of saying something _very important! _You cannot just ignore your president like this – it's completely disrespectful and – " Osamu frowned; they were not paying attention to him in the slightest. Sighing, he slumped back in his desk chair and bitterly began eating his lunch, eyeing with envy all the notice his suddenly popular best friend was getting.

At the same time, Cho, Suzu, and Naomi all stood off to the side, looking exceptionally unhappy at the turn of events; they certainly had not planned to make Michiko _more _popular. Narrowing her eyes with jealousy, Cho said, "That little liar!"

"That's right," Suzu agreed sulkily, "She's obviously just using the track team to get close the F4, that little tramp."

"I know!" Naomi chimed in, adding, "I mean, what type of girl actually _likes _playing sports, anyway?" Suzu nodded in concurrence.

"Don't worry," Cho assured them with clenched teeth and a devious glint in her eyes, "I'll make sure to speak to Kobayashi and make sure she's taken care of immediately."

* * *

The Flowery Four had been lingering in the hall by the staircase of Eitoku High School toward the end of the school day when Wantanabe Cho caught up to them. Tossing her long silky hair, she approached them looking exaggeratedly distraught. Throwing her arms around Hotaka and pressing herself against his chest, she whined, "Oh, something terrible is happening, Kobayashi-san!"

Kenji, Ryota, and Akio all winced as soon as they saw her and winced again upon hearing her voice. Both Cho and Hotaka, however, ignored this, the leader of the Flowery Four questioning, "What's wrong now?"

"Everything!" she cried, burying her head in his chest.

"Oh brother..." Kenji scoffed with a sardonic laugh as he, as usual, returned to concentrating on his hair and how perfect he looked in his compact mirror.

Ryota frowned at how hysterical Cho was acting and asked with concern, "Did someone die?"

"No, it's worse!" Cho wailed before whimpering a bit and pulling herself together a bit. "There's this wicked girl in our class who's trying to use one of you to weasel her way into your group."

"Do you mean you?" Kenji sneered.

"_No_," Cho scorned with disdain before feigning innocence once more. "I'm telling you, Kobayashi-san, she's a terrible tramp who fools around with all sorts of questionable men. She'll only break all of your hearts! Not to mention, she's so incredibly average – no where near the F4's standards – and she actually dares to think she stands a chance with Suzuki! You've got to put her in her place, Kobayahsi-san! Please...?"

"All right, all right," Hotaka relinquished as Cho clung to him, gazing up into his eyes seductively. "We'll put a red tag in her locker tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Kobayashi-san!" Cho swooned.

"You just better make this worth it," Hotaka told her, before questioning "So, who is this girl, anyway?"

"Takahashi – Takahashi Michiko."

Ryota's face lit up with surprise. "You mean, Takahashi likes me?" As he thought about it for a moment, he smiled and asked, "Really?"

Kenji rolled his eyes and laughed, "Oh, God..."

"Yes," Cho venomously stated, "And you can't trust her!"

"We get it," Hotaka said, growing bored. "I already told you, we'll red tag her tomorrow."

"But we can't!" Ryota immediately cut in.

"Why not?" Cho demanded, stomping her foot.

"Because she's running for the track team! If we red tag her, she could get injured."

"Leave it to Suzuki to only care about his precious sports," Kenji chuckled.

"If Suzuki doesn't mind Takahashi..." Akio then offered, making Cho even more furious.

"Suzuki doesn't know any better! She's playing him! I saw it myself – her flirting with two other boys. Kobayashi-san!" She looked back up at Hotaka for support.

"I already said we're red tagging her tomorrow," Hotaka said, trying his best to remain interested.

"Come on, Kobayashi-san!" Ryota protested. "With Ishida graduating last year, we need someone to take her spot otherwise we'll never stand a shot at even making it to the finals, let alone winning the championship. And Takahashi is _really _good."

"I don't see why you can't just find someone else," Hotaka remarked with a yawn.

"There is no one else," Ryota insisted. "I'm lucky I noticed her running today during gym class."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to be speaking with Nakamura during that class?"

Ryota immediately blushed and sheepishly muttered, "Oh yeah..."

"Oh, this is just too much!" Kenji chuckled, finding the whole situation very amusing.

"You mean, you didn't speak to him?" Hotaka interrogated.

"Who cares about Nakamura?" Cho interrupted, yanking hard on Hotaka's arm. "You have to take care of Takahashi, Kobayashi-san! She made a fool of me today!"

"Just forget about it, Wantanabe-san!" Hotaka snapped.

"_Fine!_" Cho coldly pushed away from him, fury in her eyes. "Then I guess I won't be seeing you tonight!" In a huff, she spun around and began marching down the hall.

"Wantanabe-san, wait!" Hotaka, realizing his mistake, futilely tried to call after her, but she was gone. "Damn it! Look at what you idiots did!"

"Sorry..." Ryota apologized.

"Don't apologize, Suzuki-san," Kenji snickered, "It's Kobayashi's fault for being so whipped! However, I do feel bad that your plans for tonight have been ruined, Kobayashi-san, although I'm sure you'll find some other way up that girl's skirt soon enough!"

Hotaka glared at him with much annoyance before ordering, "Let's just go and find Nakamura, as Suzuki was obviously too concerned with his stupid track team to do anything he was supposed to do." The rest of the Flowery Four complied and followed their irritated leader down the corridor of their school in search of Nakamura Taro.

* * *

Nakamura Taro had been walking down the hall toward the storage room for the three thirty Student Council meeting, lost in his own thoughts. _How on earth am I going to get rid of that damn Itou? It was obviously a miscalculation on my part, driven by passion instead of reason, _he admitted to himself, _but how was I supposed to know he would have to be so sickeningly righteous and actually want to _do things _as president? Still, I'm sure if I put my mind to it, I can get him removed from office by the end of the month, and then I can finally move ahead with my own agenda. After all, he's become more of a nuisance than anything else, even if his resignation will undoubtedly mean the resignation of the lovely Takahashi Michiko as well...Takahashi Michiko..._

As Taro's thoughts began to shift from political matters to more personal ones, he was startled to hear his name shouted from down the empty corridor; save his sister, no one was ever interested in seeing him after school. Yet, as soon as he spun around, he frowned to see the Flowery Four heading toward him. _What do those idiots want?_, he wondered. Pulling off his glasses to clean them and then pushing them up against his nose, he said when they arrived, "Yes, Kobayashi-san? Can I help you?"

"You could say that," Hotaka grumbled. "We're here to talk to you about Itou Osamu."

"I've already discussed this with Suzuki – surely he told you."

"Forget about that," Hotaka snapped, shooting Ryota an annoyed glare before continuing. "We want Itou out by the end of today."

"Do I _really _need to explain myself again?" Taro questioned, turning away and haughtily raising his chin. "It is simply an implausible request. If Suzuki had properly relayed our conversation from this morning – which he obviously didn't – then you would know what a delicate situation we're dealing with here, one that needs to be handled with extreme care by someone with my expertise. Don't worry, though, I am already formulating a plan to have Itou gone by the end of the month. I can't say more than that at the moment, however, as I think it best we keep this all very secretive for the time being. Itou, after all, is a potentially dangerous threat, and it would be best that we don't entice him to resist the Flowery Four further by thinking that his cherished presidency is at stake. Do you follow?"

Hotaka's right eye twitched with irritation and he slammed his hand hard against the wall. Taro, startled, jumped and gulped as he stared up at the visibly angry Kobayashi Hotaka hovering over him. "Listen, Nakamura-san, I don't really give a damn about your little plans or whatever else it is your babbling on about. I'm actually getting pretty tired of how you think you can manipulate things – "

Taro gave his best attempt to appear calm and collected, while remaining in control of the situation; "Honestly, Kobayashi-san, our alliance can't possibly work if you don't trust me – "

"_I'm _speaking." The leader of the Flowery Four gave Taro a deadly stare and the vice president swallowed the rest of his words. "Understand?"

"Of course..."

"Now, then, I want Itou gone by the end of today, got it?"

:"I already told you," Taro insisted as bravely as he could, "It's just not possible. You don't know Itou like I do."

"I don't really care," Hotaka brushed aside his protests, "I gave you an order."

With this, Taro's worry faded into indignation. Narrowing his dark eyes he retorted, "And _I _told you that I can't do it by the end of today. So either you let me have the necessary time to get rid of Itou or you'll be stuck with him for the whole year. It's _your _choice, but, frankly, I don't need to put up with your idle threatening."

"Oh, really? You think I'm being unreasonable, do you?" Hotaka let out a callous laugh. "That my threats are idle?"

Immediately, Taro did not like the tone of Hotaka's voice; he knew that something was about to backfire in his face. Warily, he replied, "Yes..."

Hotaka chuckled some more. "You know, Nakamura-san, I'm sure you would hate to see something happen to your sister, wouldn't you?"

"My sister?" Taro repeated slowly, the meaning behind Hotaka's words sinking in.

"Because we might just have to leave a red tag in her locker tomorrow morning if we don't get what we want, you know?" He cruelly smirked. Behind him, Akio seemed to be intensely but quietly observing the situation as Kenji let out a light laugh and Ryota looked down at his feet with a look of shame on his face.

Immediately, Taro abandoned his typical professional demeanor and desperately said, "Wait a minute! Emi has nothing to do with this!"

"She does now, apparently!" Kenji merrily exclaimed.

"Please, Kobayashi-san, you've got to understand – " Taro went on, only for Hotaka to interrupt.

"So I'm assuming you'll take care of everything?"

"But I can't," Taro admitted in defeat, "Please, though, don't hurt Emi – she's harmless, she wouldn't hurt anyone. Just put the red tag in my locker if you have to."

"This isn't really negotiable, Nakamura-san," Hotaka explained. "Just do as you're supposed to and we won't tag her. Someone with your shrewd mind can surely understand something as simply as that." Then, with a nod, he signaled to rest of the Flowery Four to take their leave.

"Hold on!" Taro called after them, "I'm not finished! You have to listen to me! You can't hurt Emi!" Groaning, for he knew it was pointless, Taro fell back against the wall. He sighed, knowing he had no choice; he had to find some way to remove Itou Osamu from his office of Student Council President.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Osamu exclaimed as he, Michiko, and Daisuke walked to the storage room for their second Student Council meeting of the semester. He crossed his arms as he sulkily trotted down the hall.

"Come on, Osamu-chan," Michiko said, "It's not that big a deal. I'm sure all this attention will wear off in a few days."

"But _I'm _the Student Council President, Michiko-chan! I should be the popular one!" Osamu insisted. "It's just like I was saying – you're ruining everything."

"That's so ridiculous, Osamu-chan."

"It is not!" Osamu argued, "It makes perfect sense. After all, I am this school's fearless leader and representative, and therefore, our peers should be following _my _example, since they can be certain of my moral integrity."

"I think you're just jealous," Michiko smirked.

"I'm not jealous!" Osamu immediately defended himself. "Saitou-san, tell her I'm not jealous!"

"You certainly appear to be jealous..." Daisuke remarked observantly.

"See? Even Saitou thinks so!" Michiko said victoriously as the three reached the storage room.

"While it might appear to you as jealousy, it is obvious that I am only concerned for our classmates well-being – " Osamu said as he opened the door to the dark storage room Blinking with surprise, he quickly asked, "Where's Nakamura?" Following Osamu in, Michiko and Daisuke looked around, also startled no to see Taro there, and shrugged.

From behind the boxes, Emi stumbled out and greeted them warmly, "Hi everyone! You all must be wondering where my brother is."

"Yes, actually," Osamu responded.

"Me, too! He usually comes straight here to meet me after classes are over..." Emi placed a finger on he chin and pondered for a moment before saying, "Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon enough!"

"Oh..." Osamu frowned, suspicious over Taro's absence, as Michiko stood awkwardly by his side and Daisuke sat down at one of the old desks and start reading through another book.

"But guess what?" Emi excitedly exclaimed. "I found the most interesting report about the conditions of plumbing at Eitoku in 1988! Would you like me to tell you about it, President Itou, sir?"

"Uh, that's okay," Osamu quickly assured her, "But thanks."

"Well, if you insist, but you're missing out!" Emi said, returning back to sorting through all the old boxes of archived material for Eitoku High School.

"I guess we'll have to wait..." Michiko suggested, taking her seat at another desk.

However, an idea had struck Osamu; with Taro missing, he could run his own meeting and discuss his precious agenda. So, he hastily declared, "No! We will begin our meeting now! If Taro doesn't have enough tact to show up _on time_, then it's his own fault, but let it be known that the President of this Student Council will not allow the well-being of the rest of the student populous to be tampered with by another student's irresponsibility!" Michiko frowned and Daisuke raised a curious eyebrow. Sitting down and opening his binder, "I, President Itou of the Student Council of Eitoku High School hereby call this meeting to order at three thirty four. Now then, to begin, I'm sure you've all noticed that I have issued my first executive order."

"Yes," both Daisuke and Michiko muttered.

"Good. However, this is just the beginning of my very lengthy and important plan to bring order and discipline back to this fine academic institution. With that being said, I will acknowledge that much of my plan's focus has perhaps been shifted toward controlling the illegitimate organization of the Flowery Four, but that is not due to some sort of controlling need on my part, but due to the fact that the Flowery Four is, as I see it, at the very root of all of this school's disorderly and oppressive problems!"

"Oh, how interesting," Emi sweetly piped up, plopping down at one of the desks. "It's been awhile since someone tried to really challenge the F4!"

"And there's a good reason for it," Michiko stated. "Are you insane, Osamu-chan? We've all already suffered enough because of the F4 and it's only the third day of school!"

"I suppose that is true, but we survived didn't we? And we will continue to preserve, I'm sure. I have it all outlined – " he turned to his binder.

"Osamu-chan, why do you always have to drag me into your crazy crusades?" Michiko whined miserably.

Daisuke slowly raised his hand. "At least _some _people know how to _respectfully _raise their hands before speaking," Osamu jabbed at Michiko, who just rolled her eyes in response. "Yes, Saitou-san?"

"I simply don't understand. What makes these few students – the Flowery Four – so important? I don't seem to comprehend what's so special about them."

Osamu, Michiko, and Emi all exchanged looks. "Uh," Osamu began, "that's a good question..."

"Because there's only four of them," Daisuke persisted. "Mathematically, the odds are against them, when you take into account what a small percentage of the student body they are, that is. They also don't appear to be acknowledged by any of Eitoku's established institutions of authority. Therefore, how is it that they manage to exercise any sort of significant control over this school?"

"Well," Michiko said, "They have a lot of money."

"We all have a lot of money, too," Daisuke countered. "Most of the people enrolled at this school have a lot of money."

"But they have more money than the rest of us," Michiko reminded him.

"Using an individual method of comparison, perhaps," Daisuke reasoned, "But if we combine their net worth and compare it to the total net worth of the rest of the students at this school, then I would theorize that their value would fall significantly below that of the student body."

"I guess that's true," Michiko conceded. "They're really, really good-looking, though!"

"Attractiveness is subjective," Daisuke pointed out. "From my own observations, I would say that I've noticed that there are a sizeable number of attractive students attending Eitoku."

"They're a tradition around here," Emi then eagerly offered. "The Flowery Four has been around for decades in some form or another, making it sort of an unofficial institution. Therefore, each outgoing generation teaches the next generation to fear whoever is chosen to take over as the next Flowery Four."

"They're a tyrannical oligarchy!" Osamu declared, slamming his fists on his desk. "But, no, they are no better than us, Daisuke. They have simply used fear to manipulate those poor students who we are supposed to represent, preventing them from following they're properly and democratically elected officials who actually care about their welfare! However, that is why we must stand up against the F4 and enlighten the rest of our classmates about their oppressive ways." Sighing, Osamu relaxed, a bit tired from his rant. "Now, then, to continue with our agenda – "

It was then that an exhausted, out of breath, and sweaty Taro came bursting into the storage room. Bracing himself against the door frame for a moment with his right arm, he soon stumbled in and began to explain. "Nothing! There's absolutely nothing!"

The rest of the members of the Student Council shared curious glances, except Emi, who shrugged at her brother's disheveled arrival before returning once again to scrimmage through the various boxes that cluttered their meeting space. "Are you all right Nakamura-san?" Daisuke inquisitively questioned.

"No, I am not all right!" Taro declared before pointing an angry finger at Osamu. "_You!_ You are without a doubt the most sickeningly obedient student I have ever seen! You're record is spotless - _spotless_! How could it be that I cannot uncover a single speck of dirt on you? I mean, it's absolutely absurd to think that you've never – not even _once _– broken a single rule in your entire life! I thought surely there had to be something I could use against you – just one smalltransgression, but heck, even your attendance is disgustingly perfect! It's just not possible!"

Osamu drew himself up proudly. "Well, I've always prided myself in abiding by the rules, as rules were created by mankind to establish order and justice in a chaotic, unfair world. Besides, I have a responsibility, as the illustrious leader of this student body, to set an example for the rest of my peers by presenting myself as a model, well-behaved student. I am glad that all my hard work is finally going noticed!" At this, Taro sneered, Daisuke frowned, and Michiko rolled her eyes as the Student Council President continued to sit pompously erect before them.

"You're not _that _perfect, Osamu-chan," Michiko pointed out. "After all, you did vandalize that car just yesterday, or did you forget?"

At this, Osamu recoiled a bit and blushed, "Well, _that _was different..." he explained weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, Taro sighed. "I found about that, too, and wishfully thought that I could use it against him, but _no_. The stupid kid said that he wouldn't dare report this indiscretion because he was borrowing his father's car when he was out of town and that he's sure he'd kill him if he found out. He was just grateful Itou paid him quickly so he can repair the damage before he comes home. Add to that that the whole thing happened during a hazing incident, and I'm afraid witnesses are far and in between. After all, it's practically Eitoku policy that all occurrences relating to a red tag event are never spoken about with school officials."

"That is _not _Eitoku policy and certainly not the policy of this Student Council!" Osamu exclaimed instinctively, before sheepishly adding, "Although, uh, in this case, I think it would be best if we never brought that minor offense up to anyone again. For the sake of our fellow classmate's relationship with his father, I mean..."

Michiko groaned while Daisuke's curiosity seemed to have his attention focused on another issue. "Wait a minute, Nakamura-san," he began, looking at Taro quizzically, "Why is it that you are looking for something to use against Itou?"

"Yes!" Osamu grew indignant once more, rising to his feet. "What reason could you have to try to plot against me, the beloved Student Council president?"

"Please," Taro scoffed, removing his glasses to wipe the lenses, "as if it's not obvious. I am _trying _to overthrow you."

"Oh," Osamu said simply, feeling rather foolish suddenly as he took his seat and added, "I knew that."

"I'm _so _sure," the vice president derided, returning his glasses to his face. "In any event, let's cut to the chase. I need you to resign by tomorrow, so what's your price?"

"My price...?" Osamu blinked confused.

"What is it that you want?" Taro snapped impatiently. "A year's exemption from gym class? Free lunch every day? What would you say to perfect grades on all your exams, hmm? Now I can't promise this with the finals, but just say the word, and I'll able to take care of your midterm scores in a snap. Or will money suffice? How does 500,000 yen sound?"

"Are you _bribing _me?" Osamu interrogated, his pride insulted.

"I prefer to look at it as a business negotiation," Taro explained coolly.

"It's appalling!" Osamu blasted with rage.

"Now hold on, Osamu-chan," Michiko interjected, letting out a nervous laugh. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to consider Nakamura's offer."

"Michiko-chan!"

At the same time, Taro let out an audible gasp and said frantically, "But, Takahashi-san, just because Itou resigns doesn't mean that _you _have to! After all, who else could make a better secretary than you? Surely you wouldn't desert me – I mean 'us!' Surely you wouldn't desert _us_!"

"It's just that, the only reason why I even took the position was to help out Osamu. But if he resigns, I can, too. Then, I could spend more time practicing for the track team and – "

"Ah ha!" Osamu raised a finger triumphantly. "I knew it! I just _knew _that that track team was going to be a bad influence on you!"

"It is not!" Michiko immediately denied his accusation. "I was just _saying – _"

"Well, say no more, because I am _not _resigning!" Osamu resolutely stated, adding, "And neither are you. To think that _I _would abandon my fellow classmates who democratically elected me as to be their fearless leader and lead them toward law and order once more! It's absolutely preposterous to think that I would turn my back on them – on _democracy_. I simply will not abandon my oath or my duty to serve these students to the best of my ability."

Growing desperate, Taro explained, "But you have to resign, Itou-san! Otherwise, they'll red tag my sister tomorrow!"

From behind the dusty boxes of the storage room, Emi popped up and perkily inquired, "Really?" While she beamed, the others frowned.

"Yes, really," Taro continued. "The F4 told me so themselves. According to Kobayashi, if Itou doesn't resign by the end of today, then she'll find a red tag in her locker."

"That's pretty rotten," Michiko spoke up. "How could they do that to your sister?"

"It is a bit underhanded," Daisuke commented.

"I know," Taro agreed before addressing Osamu. "But now that you understand, Itou-san, I'm sure you'll do the _right _thing and resign for her sake."

Osamu grew rather rigid. Hesitating, he reluctantly started, "While I feel sorry for your predicament, Nakamura-san, I don't think we'll solve anything by me simply caving in to the Flowery Four's ultimatum. Instead, we need to stick together as the Student Council and stand up against the F4 and their tyrannical ways! Besides, I've already taken care of this hazing problem by banning red paper, so it's not like they can red tag her, anyway."

The veins on Taro's white forehead looked ready to burst. "Are you an idiot? _They don't_ _care that you've banned red paper!_ Of all the idiots I could have picked to be Student Council President, I just had to pick you!"

"You didn't _pick_ me," Osamu argued back, "I was democratically selected by my – "

"Will you shut up, you pompous, delusion, idiotic, little twit!" Taro snapped. "If you don't want to help me or _my sister_ than fine! I'll take care of this myself without assistance from _you_!" Then, the frustrated vice president called to his sister. "Emi-chan, come on! We're leaving."

"Yes, Oni-san," Emi obeyed, grabbing her books and scurrying after her brother, who was already heading toward the door. "Bye, everyone!" she happily wished the other members of the Student Council. "Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow!"

As the two siblings left, Osamu let out an offended sigh. "Can you believe the nerve of him?" he asked his companions.

"Oh, come on Osamu-chan," Michiko replied edgily. "Do you really blame him? I mean, he's just looking out for his younger sister."

"Are you trying to say that _I_ was wrong?" Osamu questioned defensively.

"Maybe I am," his closest friend answered hotly. "It wouldn't hurt if you got off your high horse every once and awhile and started putting other people before your own interests."

"But that's my job as the president of this student body!" Osamu protested, "I put _everyone's _interest before my own!"

"Sure you do," Michiko sarcastically remarked and gathered her belongings. "Anyway, I have to go to track practice now, so I'll just see you tomorrow...See you tomorrow, Saito-san," she said as she left the room, leaving only the Student Council's treasurer and president left in attendance.

"I haven't adjourned you know!" Osamu called after her. The storage room was quiet for a few minutes until Osamu eyed Daisuke quizzically. "You think I did the right thing, don't you, Saitou-san? After all, I couldn't just _cave in _to the Flowery Four like that. I had to remain resolute – that's what real leaders do in the face of threatening threats! I'm sure someone as smart and as reasonable as you are, Saito-san, can see that I did what I needed to do, right?"

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows, looking slightly doubtful. Then, after giving the question a moment's reflection, he replied, "I guess you did the most sensible thing."

"Really?" Osamu lit up at this. "You really think so?"

"Well, I mean, if you think about it mathematically, given the number of students in attendance and the amount of days classes are in session, Nakamura's sister had to get red-tagged eventually. So, there's no need to resign to try and prevent something that will inevitably happen to every single student in attendance here."

Osamu slumped in his seat at this and sighed in defeat.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Thanks so much to those who have read and those who have reviewed my story. I definately appreciate it! I'm also sorry it's taken me so long to update this work, but my life keeps me super busy, I suppose. With that being said, I haven't forgotten about this story (the characters, I must say, are a lot of fun to write), and so I finally managed to sit my butt down and finish Chapter 4 (it actually turned out that it's a bit shorter than the previous three chapters, so that helped it me completing it). Well, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

The following morning, a bitter Nakamura Taro marched onto the grounds of Eitoku High School. Just twenty four hours earlier, things had been going relatively well for him; he had the Student Council, the Flowery Four, the students, and the school officials all wrapped around his finger. How could things have gone so wrong so quickly? Taro could only come up with one answer to this - _Itou Osamu_, he thought venomously. Clenching his fists tightly, Taro gritted his teeth, _No! I won't let it end this way!_ _I just need to come up with a plan, and soon I'll return to my rightful place as the most powerful person at this school. I just need to get through today..._

Taro trailed off in thoughts when his gaze fell on his little sister walking some distance in front of him. With both panic and irritation spreading across his face, Taro anxiously ran to catch up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder and stopping her from continuing any further. Whispering harshly, he scolded, "Emi-chan! Just what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home today!"

"I am sorry, Oni-chan," Emi-chan apologized. "But I couldn't simply sit in my room knowing that I have a red tag sitting in my locker waiting just for me!"

"Are you crazy?" Taro reproached her. "Do you have any idea what a red tag means?"

"Of course, I know, Oni-chan. I have been studying this school's history for quite some time, after all."

"Then why on earth would you want to subject yourself to the wild animals that attend this school?"

"Because it's just so exciting, Oni-chan!" Emi squealed. "To think, after waiting so long, I'll finally be part of the history of this school – part of the F4's legacy! After all, how can I properly document the hazing rituals of this school unless I truly experience them for myself? This is such a thrilling opportunity for a budding historian like me! I just can't wait!"

Taro stood dumbfounded as his sister twirled around and skipped toward the school's main building. When she was some yards away, Taro regained himself and shouted, "Emi-chan, wait!"

The ever political vice president of the Student Council did not catch up with his younger sibling until he was inside the school. There, around Emi's locker, a crowd of hostile students had gathered, with Emi and her freshly hung red tag at the center. Emi faced her imminent attackers eagerly, while a suddenly determined and exceptionally defensive Taro narrowed his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd. "Enough! He ordered as he stumbled forward to his sister's side. "You all better back off!"

"Oni-chan?" Emi blinked in confusion.

Taro, however, ignored her, and continued. "I said 'back off!'"

The crowd snickered. "And why should we?" one of the boys asked snidely. "She's got a red tag in her locker, after all."

"They are right, Oni-chan," Emi spoke up matter-of-factly, "I _do _have a red tag."

"Well, red paper is banned!" Taro snapped stupidly. "Now, I suggest you all leave my sister alone immediately or else!"

"Or else, what?" another boy chided. "Will we have to beat you up, too?" The others laughed harder.

"This is absurd," Taro argued, "You can't beat me up. I am Nakamura Taro – the vice president of the Student Council!"

"Oh, please," Watanabe Cho now chimed in from where she observed from the nearby stairway, along with Inada Naomi and Tsutsumi Suzu. There was a cruel smirk on her face. "He sounds like that idiot Itou."

The other students voiced their agreement and Taro felt his blood boiling even at the notion that he was anything like the foolish Osamu. "Now, listen here –"

Yet, his classmates cared little for his feelings. One of them, who had been an egg in his hand, grew antsy and said. "How about I'm the first to get the ball rolling?" He sniggered, and his peers laughed with him.

"Don't even think about it!" Taro instinctively exclaimed, standing in front of his small sister.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" the male student with the egg challenged.

It was then that it hit Taro – he _knew _the boy threatening him and, more importantly, his sister, Emi. Narrowing his eyes, he said coldly, "Fuyutsubu – Fuyutsubu Hiro."

"So you know my name – so what?"

"I suggest you put that egg down unless you _want _your teacher to know how you managed to pass your last test."

The boy appeared startled at this and recoiled. "You – you know about that?"

"Of course," Taro replied wryly. "And you!" He pointed his finger to a male individual to his left. "I'm sure you don't want that little incident with a certain someone getting around, especially to your girlfriend, _do you_?"

"Uh..."

"And how about you, huh?" Taro directed his wrath toward a female participant. "It certainly would be terrible if everyone found out about that operation you had during the break, now would it?" At this, the girl, fearful, looked as if she was about to cry at the suggestion. Eyeing another classmate, Taro continued, "And you, Kimoda-san, do you want to share where you go after school everyday or should I?" He turned to yet another, "Oh, and what a scandal it would be if everyone discovered about your father's recent, questionable business dealings, Norichi-san!"

Growing incredibly white, the teenager named Norichi gulped and said, "Hey guys, I think we should, uh, get to class..." The rest of the students murmured worried agreements, not wanting Taro to even vaguely share their hidden secrets with the rest of the student body. And with that, those enrolled at Eitoku High School made their exit and headed to their classrooms, leaving the red tagged victim completely untouched. When they were gone, Taro let out a sigh and at last relaxed.

"Wow, Oni-chan!" Emi exclaimed, quite astonished. "While I would have loved to have been able to document my very own red-tag incident, this was even better! I mean, that was one of the most monumental moments in the history of this institution! You just – single-handedly – stopped a Flowery Four ordered hazing occurrence from taking place! That has never happened – _ever_!"

Taro, realizing himself what just unfolded, smiled triumphantly. "I did, didn't I? I must have underestimated my powers at this school, Emi-chan. But it turns out, since I know _everything _about _everyone_, that I _am_ the most influential person in attendance, after all." His grin grew wider as he let out a haughty cackle, the light reflecting off his glasses and hiding his calculating gaze.

Meanwhile, still watching inconspicuously from some distance away, Wantanabe Cho narrowed her eyes which were focused solely on the victorious Nakamura Taro.

* * *

"Okay, so you two remember the plan, right?" Osamu questioned an apprehensive Daisuke and a Michiko filled with dread as they marched into the Eitoku High School. "If we just stick to it, I'm sure we can overcome the unreasonable mob that Emi faces without compromising our principles to the dastardly Flowery Four!" 

"Maybe we should just tell the principal or perhaps a teacher," Daisuke offered.

"Or the police," Michiko added with a mutter, as the two trotted reluctantly behind a confident but delusional Osamu.

"Nonsense," Osamu brushed aside their suggestions. "How can our fellow students trust us if we can't even trust them to understand the reasonable spirit of democracy? After all, I am their president – if they don't listen to me, who can we expect them to listen to? Besides, deep within them burns the innate desire for freedom, to at last break free of the oppressive chains that bind them to the totalitarian whims of the Flowery Four! You two are much too pessimistic!"

Daisuke frowned and Michiko groaned, both tired of having been involved in one of the Flowery Four hazing incidents two times already and it was only the fourth day of the new school year. "How do you even talk me into these _stupid _things, Osamu-chan..." Michiko trailed off with aggravation.

"It's not stupid it's – huh?" Osamu abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing both the secretary and treasurer of the Student Council to collide into his back. To his surprise, there was Emi, peacefully finishing up at her locker, not a single person around her. "Wh-what?" he stammered in disbelief. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, that's an unexpected turn of events," Daisuke commented.

Growing furious as he watched Emi leave her locker and walk toward her classroom, Osamu then declared incredulously, "That _liar! _He was just trying to trick me into resigning! And he _used _his sister against me! Damn that conniving Nakamura!"

"To think I defended him!" an equally outraged Michiko exclaimed. "Well, it's a good thing you stood your ground, Osamu-chan."

"Thank you, Michiko-chan," Osamu said proudly. "But, to be honest, I just _knew _something was up. I mean, I _did _ban red paper, so how could they have tagged her?"

Both Daisuke and Michiko exchanged unconvinced glances at this last point, but decided not to argue with the boastful Osamu. "Anyway," Michiko went on, "I'm just glad we're not going to get beaten up again today."

"Who said anything about us getting beaten up?" Osamu questioned. "If we followed the plan – "

"Sure, sure," Michiko rolled her eyes, moving past him and heading down the hall toward her locker. Daisuke, in the meantime, shrugged, and followed suit, leaving Osamu alone in the hall. _That corrupt Nakamura_, he thought bitterly, _he almost made a fool of our illustrious Student Council! As president of the student body, I have no choice but to protect my fellow peers and see that that untrustworthy fraud is impeached and removed at once! _

* * *

The Flowery Four stood impatiently outside, their leader anxiously checking his watch repeatedly. "What is taking them so long?" Hotaka questioned edgily. "It's been seven minutes since his sister went into the building!" 

"Hmm..." Akio murmured, looking deep in thought.

"What? What is it?" Hotaka demanded.

"Nothing," Akio replied simply. "I was just thinking about something..."

"Oh, come on, Kobayashi-san," Kenji spoke up. "There's no need to fuss. They probably broke the poor puny thing in two in a snap – no pun intended, of course!" He let out a haughty laugh as he continued to brush his long, chocolate locks.

"You don't think they actually did, do you, Tanaka-san?" Ryota asked fretfully.

This caused Kenji to laugh some more, stroking his hand through his silky hair. "Really, Suzuki-san! What's it to you anyway?"

"It's just that...well...I kind of feel funny about what we're doing to Nakamura's little sister..." Ryota admitted sheepishly.

"It's called guilt, Suzuki-san," Akio remarked stoically.

"Aw, be careful, Yamamoto-san – grown-up words confuse our dear Suzuki!" Kenji chuckled boisterously, all the while continuing to tend to his hair.

"Seriously, though," Ryota spoke up, trying his best not to let his friend's cutting words get the best of him. "Don't you guys think that this might be a little bit _below _us? Maybe?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Suzuki-san," Hotaka snapped. "Nakamura's getting what's coming to him."

"But why couldn't we just red tag _him_, then?" Ryota asked desperately.

"Because!" Hotaka grew angry. "I said so!"

"I still say that Nakamura boy simply needs a lady – or a gentleman – to unwind him for a night!" Kenji chimed in. "Or maybe both! What a roar that would be!"

Ryota frowned at Kenji's implications while Hotaka scoffed in disgust and Akio remained unresponsive. Averting his gaze to the ground, Ryota murmured softly, "Well, this whole thing still feels kind of wrong..."

"If the ends justify the means, Suzuki-san..." Akio offered, eyes still locked on the silent school.

Hotaka let out a frustrated sigh. "What is taking them so long?" he wondered aloud again, losing interest in his friends' conversation.

"Kobayashi-san!" The familiar voice of Wantanbe Cho suddenly called out to the F4's leader. She was coming from the school and running to where the four handsome students had been waiting to see their plan unfold.

"Oh, great," Kenji moaned in disgust. "I can't _stand _that insufferable woman."

"Can it, Tanaka-san," Hotaka ordered as Cho grew near, although he seemed rather irritated himself.

"You'll never believe what's happened, Kobayashi-san!" She said when she reached the Flowery Four, somewhat out of breath and looking a touch excited.

"What is it Wantanbe-san?" Hotaka questioned harshly. "I'm kind of busy right now, waiting for – "

"That's just it!" She interrupted, clinging to him. "It's all in shambles! The whole things completely fallen apart! It's just so terrible!" She seemed to begin sobbing.

"Hmm?" Akio appeared unexpectedly interested, as he directed his attention over to Cho and Hotaka.

"What?" Hotaka, in the meantime, took a violent hold of Cho's wrist and glared down at her. "What do you mean?"

Growing annoyed at his brutish hostility, Cho wriggled her wrist from Hotaka's grasp and crossed her arms haughtily; the distress she had just seconds before had vanished completely, replaced by smugness at the Flowery Four's recent defeat. "Just what I said," she answered wryly. "Your little plan didn't work. Nakamura got the best of you."

"Really?" Ryota perked up as he questioned Cho eagerly. "That's – " He began, but swallowing his happiness at seeing the rage on Hotaka's face, concluded with "uh, terrible..." Letting out a nervous chuckle, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Meanwhile, Kenji burst into laughter, exclaiming, "Oh, this is much too much!"

Wrath flashed across Hotaka's eyes. "That's impossible!"

"Not really, if you think about it," Cho went on matter-of-factly. "I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner myself. I mean, seriously, Nakamura knows everything worth knowing about every student that goes to this school. He simply blackmailed them all to leave his sister alone. I have to say, it was quite ingenious!" An intrigued smirk slipped across her face.

"Well, nobody cares what you have to say!" Hotaka barked. "I'll just have to take care of Nakamura myself. Let's see if he can talk his way out of me beating the crap out of him." Temper flaring, he pushed pass Cho, causing her to stumble back a bit, and seemed quite ready to track down Nakamura, wherever he was, and rip him apart.

Cho grimaced, not having calculated such a heated reaction from Hotaka. So, she quickly called to him; "Hold on, Kobayashi-san! You can't just go and beat up Nakamura! Say if he ends up in a coma or something!"

"And what the hell would be wrong with that?" Hotaka spun around fiercely to face her.

"Because it's much too extreme of a response, of course," she explained hastily. "If you go after him now, you're just acknowledging that Nakamura got the upper-hand on you. I mean, only brutes resort to violence when their opponents outsmart them. And I – I just couldn't bear to see the student populous think so lowly of you, Kobayashi-san, I just couldn't!" Breaking into tears again as she said her last comment, she ran toward him and buried her head into his chest, crying. "Please, don't do this, Kobayashi-san! Please! You're much too wonderful to get yourself sullied by a creep like Nakamura! I don't even want to think of what would come of the Flowery Four if Nakamura got his way and everyone lost complete respect for you! So, please, please Kobayashi-san, do this one thing for me!"

"Oh, please," Kenji groaned in disdain, for the first time ceasing his hair brushing. "You're not going to listen to that evil woman's ridiculous babble, are you Kobayashi-san?"

"Shut up, Tanaka-san!" Hotaka irately commanded. Then, he, his anger having dulled with Cho pressed up against him, said to her, "Fine, Wantanbe-san. I'll leave Nakamura alone for now, but only because you seem so worried about me. Just remember you _owe_ me for this."

"Oh, of course, Kobayashi-san, of course!" she continued to softly cry. "Thank you so much!"

Kenji gagged at this, muttering to a confused Ryota, "How _disgusting_!"

Akio, however, faintly smirked. "Interesting..."

* * *

Itou Osamu, dressed in his gym clothes, paced the corridor outside the boy's locker room a few minutes before his morning Physical Education class was scheduled to begin. Completely enraged and fists clenched, he muttered loudly, almost maniacally, to himself, "Just wait until that Nakamura gets out here! I am going to give him a piece of my mind, that little, conniving creep! And then I'm going to tell him all about his impending impeachment this afternoon! Oh, is Nakamura in for a shock – no one will dare try and destroy the integrity of our esteemed Student Council ever again, nor will they threaten the democracy that we are charged to uphold and protect once I'm through with him!" 

Saitou Daisuke, also in his gym clothes, frowned as he watched and listened to the president of the Student Council vent his many grievances against his shrewd vice president. "Uh, Itou-san, don't you think that we might be late to class if we get into a confrontation with Nakamura-san now?"

"Don't worry, Saitou-san," Osamu assured him, "I've timed my speech perfectly. We'll be finished with Nakamura with forty four seconds to spare."

"Oh…" Daisuke trailed off with a hint of disappointment. "But are you sure you want to make a scene?"

"It's not a scene, Saitou-san – it's a _message!_" Osamu feverishly answered, raising a fist to the air with fervor. "As my father says, 'the only way for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing!'"

"Wasn't that Edmund Burke?"

"Well, yes, but my father says it, too." Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows with worry at this, but did not say anything else. "Now where is that damn Nakamura!" Osamu then exclaimed with frustration.

"Ahem," Nakamura Taro cleared his throat from behind Osamu, having just exited the boy's locker room. "You're looking for me, I presume." He pushed up his glasses, and was smiling widely, a very smug, satisfied expression across his face.

Immediately, Osamu spun around to face his adversary, pointing an angry finger at Taro. "In fact, yes I am! It is my democratic and civic duty, as the president of this fine institution's venerated Student Council to inform you that – "

"Excuse me for interrupting, Itou-san, but there are only a couple more minutes to class and I have important instructions for the two of you," Taro interjected.

"I was in the middle of a speech!" Osamu shouted with annoyance.

"Yes, well, that will have to wait," Taro brushed Osamu's blatant anger aside, "Because, as I said, I have something very important to discuss with you."

Osamu narrowed his eyes suspiciously; despite Taro's best efforts, it was obvious he was quite excited about something. "Just what are you up to, Nakamura-san? What are you so happy for?"

"I'm surprised, Itou-san," Taro let out a chuckle, "For someone who claims to be the voice of his fellow students, you really are ignorant to the happenings here at Eitoku. But I suppose that mostly has to do with the fact that nobody talks to you, seeing as nobody likes you."

"What do you mean?" an irritated Osamu demanded. "People _talk _to me! People _like _me! I am their fearless leader, after all – their democratically elected representative! And for you to think that I don't know what happens at this school, why, it's preposterous! For instance, I figured out quite easily how you tried to trick me into resigning with that ridiculous story about your sister being red-tagged. What do you say to that, hmm?"

"I say that you're an idiot," Taro answered coolly with a smirk which caused Osamu's blood to boil and his face to grow red with fury. Taro, however, continued, "Because, you see, Itou-san, my sister _was _red-tagged."

Osamu's anger subsided a bit, as it was replaced by confusion. Blinking with perplexity, he asked, "What?"

"You heard me," Taro stated, the light reflecting off his glasses and shielding his proud eyes.

"But that doesn't make any sense! I saw – _we saw _– this morning there was nothing! Right, Saitou-san?"

"It's true," Daisuke spoke up. "There were none of the typical signs that a Flowery Four hazing incident occurred."

"That's because a Flower Four hazing incident didn't occur," Taro haughtily explained, "_But _my sister was red-tagged."

"I don't understand," Osamu finally admitted, exchanging a baffled glance with an equally puzzled Daisuke.

"Ask around," Taro then told them, grinning mysteriously. "And then meet me at lunch in the first floor boy's bathroom for an emergency Student Council meeting."

"In the boy's bathroom?" Daisuke questioned. "But I thought the Student Council met in the storage room."

"Not for this meeting," Taro replied. "This is a very special, very _secret _meeting. No one is to know about it. And that includes my sister and Takahashi."

"But I tell Michiko everything," Osamu objected.

"Well, don't tell her this," Taro ordered very sternly, directing an intimidating glare toward the Student Council president. He then concluded, "I expect you both to be prompt, as we'll need all the time we can get. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to be late for class." Taro then pushed past the two of them and headed outside to where the rest of his peers had gathered for their warm-ups.

"But – " Osamu feebly called after the Vice President, but to no avail.

"I suppose that really didn't work out how you planned, did it Itou-san?" Daisuke asked sympathetically.

"_No_."

"I'm sorry, Itou-san," Daisuke apologized. "But we don't have to meet up with Nakamura at lunch if you don't want to."

"Don't be absurd!" Osamu snapped to Daisuke's surprise. "Of course we're meeting up with Nakamura!"

"We are…?"

"Well, we have to see what he's planning, obviously! Now, it could very well be a trap, Saitou-san, so we'll have to be especially on guard. But, as student representatives, it's our job to risk our lives for the welfare of all those we serve! It's just the nature of the kind of work we're in, after all."

"Uh, Itou-san, I don't know if this is a very good idea…" Daisuke murmured, looking rather apprehensive.

Beginning to march down the hall to the nearby exit, Osamu ignored his classmate's concern and ordered, "Come on, Saitou-san, we better hurry so we're not late for gym. The last thing I need is a tardy on my flawless record."

"Yes, Itou-san," Daisuke complied with an uncertain frown. Yet, he followed after the zealous Osamu, having learned quite quickly during his first four days at Eitoku High School that any attempt at a rational protest would be utterly in vain.

* * *

"Isn't that unbelievable?" Takahashi Michiko was saying to Daisuke and Osamu as the three did their warm-up stretches at the beginning of their gym class. "When Hino told me, I thought she was making it up, but both Ishida and Kamiya backed up her story! The whole school's buzzing about it! That Nakamura Taro really is full of surprises, isn't he?" 

Osamu grumbled something bitterly but incoherent to himself before muttering audibly, "Well, you could have at least told me about this _before _I made an idiot of myself in front of Nakamura."

"Sorry, Osamu-chan, but I just heard about it when I was changing in the locker room," Michiko explained. "Still, you have to admit, it _is _impressive."

"_Whatever…_" Osamu mumbled, looking away in a huff, thinking to himself, _Why must that damn Nakamura always have the upper-hand? _

Meanwhile, a contemplative Daisuke said, "But this information does put our conversation with Nakamura in a different context. I wonder now what he could possibly want to mee – "

"Saitou-san!" Osamu interrupted crossly, quickly turning his gaze back to his fellow student representatives. "I'm sure Michiko doesn't want to hear about all _that_!"

"Oh, right," Daisuke at once realized his error, as he glanced over at the confused Michiko. "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Michiko now asked curiously, studying her male companions quizzically. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Michiko-chan!" Osamu hastily answered. "Anyway, about lunch today, unfortunately, Saitou and I – "

"Oh, uh, I wanted to talk to you about that," Michiko sheepishly cut in, her cheeks growing slightly pink. "I, um, won't be able to have lunch with you today…."

"Why not?" Osamu inquired.

"It's just that…um…I have to get a physical before I can compete in the track meet next week. That's it!" Michiko laughed weakly and then added earnestly, "But I'll definitely sit with you again tomorrow, I promise. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Michiko-chan," Osamu said with relief. "Saitou and I will be perfectly fine on our own, won't we Saitou-san?" Daisuke nodded in agreement. "See? No worries!" This time, Osamu let out a nervous chuckle and soon Michiko joined him, until the two of them were both laughing awkwardly together as Daisuke simply sat there watching with a frown.

Meanwhile, a few yards away, a victorious Nakamura Taro stood alone, eyeing his peers, many of whom exchanged whispers as discreetly as possible about the clever vice president who had single-handedly outsmarted the Flowery Four. _How quickly the masses learn, _he thought happily to himself. _I am the most powerful person at this school and none of them – not even the F4 – will ever think about challenging my authority again. To think, how simple it all was, but this is just the beginning, really. Not to mention, I'm sure to win over the beautiful Takahashi now – how could she not be amazed by my brilliance?_

Nearby, Suzuki Ryota slowly walked over to the arrogant Student Council vice president. His head was lowered and he stared at his feet before he guiltily began, "Uh, Nakamura-san, not that I don't want to participate in our gym class today, but usually by now you'll come and speak to me if I haven't come to speak to you and, well, I hope you're not angry about this morning...because I'm sorry..." He now bowed his head further.

Taro let out an abrupt laugh before saying, "I suppose you're not as stupid as we've all been led to think. At least you're quick enough to recognize the new order at this high school has already begun to be established."

"What?" Ryota questioned confused, looking up at last. "I just felt bad about tagging your little sister. It was a stupid thing to do, you know. But don't tell the guys I said so, all right?"

"Wait," Taro carefully examining Ryota with narrowed eyes, "You're apologizing simply for the sake of apologizing?"

Ryota's gaze returned to the ground. "It's just that, like I said, I kind of felt funny about the whole thing...Yamamoto said it was guilt...I just didn't like the idea that we might have put your little sister in danger. So I'm really sorry, because it wasn't right. I hope you're still not angry." Ryota then paused, and skeptically looked up at Taro. "That's why you haven't talked to me about business, isn't it? Because you're mad at me for what we did to your sister?"

"While, of course, I was less than pleased about the fact that my sister was targeted, the real reason I haven't spoken to you is because I have nothing to speak to you about." Taro grinned. "You see, Suzuki-san, I no longer need the Flowery Four. You can tell Kobayashi that our arrangement is officially terminated."

"But, Nakamura-san – "

"Don't worry, Suzuki-san," Taro continued, "Your apology seemed sincere enough, so I will take care to make special consideration for you. But trust me, things are going to start to change around here very quickly."

"Okay…" Ryota trailed off with a frown, uncertain of what else to say and looking rather troubled by the arrogant, shrewd grin on Taro's face. "I think, um, that I should go get back to my warm ups, so I'll just see you later Nakamura-san. Again, I'm sorry about your little sister." Managing a small wave goodbye and a weak smile, Ryota jogged away to where warm-ups were finishing up.

Sitting closely by, Wantanbe Cho, Inada Naomi, and Tsutsumi Suzu sat, half-heartedly doing their warm-ups as the latter two gossiped and giggled superciliously. Cho, however, was not paying attention, for she had been carefully eavesdropping on Taro and Ryota's conversation. Now, as she watched Ryota leave the Student Council Vice President, she glared intensely at the clever Nakamura Taro, for she had heard everything he had said.

_

* * *

How have I allowed things to come to this?_, Osamu wondered as he and Daisuke walked down the corridor to the first floor boy's bathroom at the start of their lunch period. _Only a few days into my presidency and I've allowed this Nakamura to manipulate and control me so much that I haven't even accomplished anything on my agenda. _I'm _the president, not him. He's just the _vice _president! What's worse is that he's got me lying to Michiko – Michiko! – and I've never lied to her before. Why didn't I just tell her the truth, anyway? Why did I let that stupid Nakamura bully me into keeping this meeting a secret from her?_

_And in the meantime that unruly, illicit Flowery Four has been allowed to continue to function as if they were some sort of legitimate organization at this school instead of the corrupt, unlawful group that they are. They've dashed away all democratic rights with their oligarchic practices. Their mere existence threatens the well-being of all the students enrolled at Eitoku High School! If my father was Student Council president, I'm sure he wouldn't allow for any of this chaos to jeopardize the proper order and academic integrity of this institution. But that's because people like my father and they respect him. Maybe I'm really not cut out for any of this…._

"Saitou-san, do you think I'm an idiot?" Osamu suddenly asked his companion.

Daisuke looked down at him and simply said, "No." He paused for a moment, and then inquired, "Why?"

Osamu sighed. "I don't know. Never mind." The two walked quietly for a few more moments when they at last reached the first floor boy's bathroom. Hesitating and exchanging worried glances, Osamu finally took a deep breath and said, "Well, let's go. But remember, Saitou-san, be on guard – as I said before, this could easily be a trap, so we have to be prepared for anything."

Nodding, Daisuke replied, "I understand." With this, Osamu pushed open the bathroom door and ventured in to the brightly lit room, Daisuke following close behind. Standing there waiting for them was Nakamura Taro.

"You could have tried to have gotten here a little bit faster," Taro remarked as he hurried past them. Stepping out, he pulled a sign out from his briefcase and placed it on the bathroom door; it read, "Undergoing repairs. Please use the bathroom on the second floor." Reentering the bathroom, he then locked the door.

"You can't do that!" Osamu immediately protested. "That's against school policies! Section four of our Policy Series reads – "

"Not now, Itou-san," Taro told him. "We don't have much time."

"Time for what?" Osamu heatedly interrogated.

"Time for this," Taro answered with a smirk as he took a brass door knob out of his briefcase and held it up.

"A door knob?" Daisuke questioned in confusion.

Taro smiled. "By now, I'm sure you are both aware of my impressive victory over the Flowery Four this morning, am I right?"

"Yes," Daisuke answered while Osamu muttered a bitter "Yeah…"

"Good. That means you understand that today I have begun to lay the foundation for a new order at this school, one where the Flowery Four is irrelevant."

"But I thought you were their ally," Osamu skeptically commented. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Perhaps I was their ally, but that was only when I thought I needed them," Taro explained, his grin growing wider with his mounting excitement. "This morning, though, I learned that I've acquired enough power during my time here to accomplish the Student Council's agenda without their assistance. In fact, I have come to view them more as a hindrance then as an aid. And, obviously, I wasn't happy that they targeted Emi, either. With that being said, the F4 still remains a threat, and thus, cannot be ignored. However, I believe that if we work together we can finally get rid of them once and for all – "

"Just what are you trying to say, Nakamura-san?" Osamu interrupted with rising suspicion. "You're not making any sense."

"Itou-san, this morning the first shots were fired, but that was merely the beginning," Taro stated somewhat elusively. "However, I've already put them on the defensive, so I'm positive we can come away victorious if we take advantage now."

"Wait – what?" Osamu looked over to Daisuke, who stood by his side, hoping for an answer, but all the Student Council treasurer could offer him was a shrug in response.

Taro sighed, for he was growing impatient. He then said boldly, "_I'm talking about a revolution._"

All three boys were quiet for a moment, then, Taro's words echoing through the boy's bathroom. Osamu studied Nakamura Taro with great scrutiny, unsure of what to make of such a brash statement, especially because it had come from who he had thought had been his sworn enemy. Slowly, he finally managed to ask, "You don't mean you want to challenge the F4...do you?"

"Of course, I do," Taro responded plainly. "And you do, too. Our interests are one in the same, Itou-san, so it only makes sense that I would forge what is obviously a natural alliance with you."

"But what does this have to do with the door knob you're holding?" Daisuke inquired with pensive interest.

"I'm glad you asked, Saitou-san. This door knob, gentleman, is the new door knob to the old Student Council office," Taro revealed. "We're going to take it back."

Both Daisuke and Osamu's faces dropped, Taro's newfound spirit taking them by surprise, and they uttered simultaneously, "Huh?"

"Don't you understand by now?" Taro let out a laugh and pushed up his glasses. "The Student Council is officially declaring war on the Flowery Four."

_To be continued..._


End file.
